To Hell And Back
by Elven Warrior1
Summary: They sent another innocent soul to Azkaban. Now Charolette has been released as she tells her story of living in the place she calls hell, and reminicing the life she had, before this. Rated for use of language and possible sexual content.FINNISHED
1. Default Chapter

Really, no one would ever think to belive that I was who I said I was. Instead, they took me as a threat and shunned me. Many many people did. Including the people that I bought back to life. I did have my brothers and sisters, every single one of them. All 34. And I know that that is a lot. And most of us were adopted.  
My parents were determined to have to most kids in the entire world. They've far surpassed that idea, and went for more children to make the family more powerfull, and more well known.  
But we didn't become well known untill we were exposed to Hogwarts. From there, Fudge decided to make our lives a living hell. My parents were off on some holiday in Japan, leaving us chillings to get along on our own untill they get back. The newspapers were a huge part of the problem. Especially Rita Skeeter.  
I don't know how the woman gets the informaton that she needs. Maybe it was from one of the Gryffindors, or even Ravenclaws. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs I knew, trusted us, and belived us.. They were the only people, as it seemed, in this entire world that would treat us as friends. The professors were supposed to anyway..though Snape was convinced that we didn't work for Voldemort, so he helped us anyway he could.  
Javen, my 19 year old brother was convinced, that if he didn't protect us, then we'd be dead the second we turned the corner. Then it occurred to me, I was being watched more carefully. Javen was drawing suspicion.  
Just my luck, the Ministry had come into hogwarts the night of Halloween around 9, took me from our late dinner, and hauled me to Azkaban. Javen, went mad. He then started to threaten the officioals before Dumbledore had frozen him with the body binding spell. I was in enough trouble as it was.  
I was in that wretched Jail for the rest of the year. Locked away in a metal and stone cell, given a number for a name, and left in the Dementors watch. I was only fed twice a day, early morn, and late eve.  
Azkaban,. As I precieved, was hell for anyone that was placed in it. Dementors sucked all the happiness from everything that entered the stone hell. Imagin it, a hell without fire, but old stone and mini devils whose kiss takes away your exsistance but yet leaves you alive.  
Nor was I allowed visitors. Only the Minister of Magic and Ministry officials came to see me, but they only warned me of no funny magic and no attempting for me to escape. My life was purly ruined, and instantly, I stopped speaking. There was no one to speak too in this place, no conversations went on. Unless the man three cells away from your own had lost his mind, and conjured conversatios with himself. But that was it. I, Charolette Joyce Rones, would never see the sunlight again, unless someone convinced the Ministry that I was innocent.  
Days on end, I lost track of time. Days on end, I became as dirty as the cell I lived in, Days on end, I began to grow shaggy and worn, days on end, I became skinnier and weaker. A month had gone by, and I looked as if I had been there a year. Imagin what 12 years could do to you. That had sparked a short pain in my chest.  
I had brought Sirius Black from behind the viel, gave him life, gave Lily and James Potter life, and this is how they repay my good deed, by throwing me away. It wasn't a happy thought, I knew it wasn't. Or I would have lost my sanity.  
The Wizarding world was on the mend, after I helped Harry Potter destroy Voldemort. I had purposly used myself as a shield for Harry, while he battled off Voldy. I blocked all the curses from beihind and to the side of him as I could. My job was to keep him alive and allow him to defeat the evil. I was in a heat of my own, since Morgana had turned to help Voldemort. Which meant trouble for me.  
Every sorcerer can be corrupted if they are in seek of power, and only power. My brothers and sisters and myself are right mind setted and served Dumbledore. A traitor,that man is. I trusted him.  
But then again, I trusted a lot of people. And my payment, is sitting here, rotting in a cell for the rest of my life untill I am given the kiss. Then I'll be as good as dead. Basically, I lost all of my humanity. I was, after all, just a number, a prisoner, a murderer.  
Murderer. I can't get away from that name. For I am, a murderer. I killed many a beasts, vampires an muggles. Why? Because I was forced too. My mother to be more precise, wanted me to be a killing machine, and kill when told too. I could have killed myself, to get away from all of this.  
I stll, sit here in Azkaban, telling myself I was innocent for the most being, and I helped free the wizarding world of the most feared wizard out there. Now the world fears me, my kin. Forcing my family to go into hiding and split up in fear of meeting the same fate. They can't let Briana, Riana, JanJan, Lila and Lilo, Keesa, Boa, Davy, Jembaliah and John live forever in prision. They're no older than 2 some of them are. Most are not even 1. How I missed them.  
I hate this, I really do. But I have to miss out on the world, the lives of my siblings..I've lost all possibility of getting married, and having children of my own. I've lost it all, love, friendship, and life all together.  
  
*5 years later*  
  
"Why?" Fudge demanded, slamming his fist onto the table. "Why should I let that sorcerer out of Azkaband! She's gotten whe she deserves! Releasing her, she'll become the new threat.." Albus Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes dissappeared.  
"You had made a terrible mistake of placing that child in Azkaban. She helped defeat Voldemort, making no intention of Joining the dark side. She had chosen light, and worked for me and was loyal to me. Though I had been sucked into the articles from the Daily Prophet, as we all were. Charolette Joyce Rones is innocent as Sirius Black was."  
Fudge glarred at the Hogwarts Headmaster. He knew he was right, and he didn't want to give in and let a criminal out on the loose. It was bad enough that Sirius Black broke free of the prizen gates. Rones made no attempt to break free, she sat in the same corner, in the same position every time he went to check on the beast. The Minister of Magic sighed with frustration, and pulled out release papers from his desk. Dumbledore''s eyes had lighten up at the sight of the parchment.  
"Percy." He hissed into a magical intercome. And instantly, Percy Weasley had apparated into the room holding parchment and a quil, ready to write..  
"yes Minster?" He asked, his noes in the air.  
"Make note that of July 2nd this year, Rones, Joyce, Charolette, prisoner 11396 is to be released from Azkaban, all charges against her dropped, and free to live under the watchfull eyes of Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore and The Order of The Phoenix. " Percy gaped at the man in utter shock.  
"M-Minister! Rones is a criminal! You'll be letting another wretch on the streets again!" With a glare from Fudge, Percy closed his mouth and continued writing.  
"Dumbledore, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. She isn't to be trusted, and will remain in your care untill she has proven herself capable of living on her own. I doubt the people on the streets will be too pleased by this. I know I'm not."  
"It will please those who feel horribly for this mistake. Her siblings shall wish to see her again, and so will Old friends." Fudge handed Dumbledore the papers,. Who took them happily.  
"I suggest you take 2 other people with you to Azkaban. Hand these papers to Garson Lee, and he'll take care of buisness there." Dumbledore nodded, then apparated to Grimwald Place.  
Inside the house, The Entire Weasley family, The Potters, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the rest of the Order Members awaited for Dumbeldore's return and news on the release of Charolette Rones.  
"I can't belive another innocent being has been sent there." Hermione sighed, wringing her hands quietly. "We were so blind."  
"Blind yes.' Draco Malfoy said heatidly, folding his arms across his chest. "None of you blokes belived her, and condemed her to hell. I tried to tell you, that she didn't bear the mark, and that you were sending my best friend away. But no, you had to rely on your damn gryffindor pride and sent her away. "  
"How did you become friends wth her anyway?" Remus asked, trying to break that fight that was about to Happen. Draco turned his head to his former proffessor.  
"Charolette and I had met in Diagon Alley, a week before school started up our 6th year. She and I talked about it all. My father, her family, her sorcery, Voldemort, and if I was loyal to him." He stopped, rememberin that day. "I lifted my sleeve of my arms, and she saw that I didn't bear the mark. Nor did she. I had told her that I didn't want anything to do with this, and would rather see Voldemort and my father dead than join him. Charolette belived me, and we sort of clicked. -"  
'When she was sorted into Hufflepuff, I knew I couldn't talk to her. After what happened with the Hufflepuffs, I'd rather stay away from them. So we wrote notes and letters to eachother, just to keep in touch. Then because of your nobility, she has to suffer Azkaban." Hermione glared at the Slytherin.  
Silence had then stung the ears of everyone seated in the large living room. No one wanted to start a fight. They were all tense and worried that fudge wouldn't allow Charolette to leave. Purple smoke then engulfed the lving room, making people cough and choke on it. In the midst of it all, stood a smiling Dumbledore.  
Once the smoke cleared, Draco suddenly jumped up. He ran to the stairs, screaming for several kids waiting upstairs.  
"Riana! Briana! JanJan! Lila! Lilo! Kesa! Boa! Davy! Jembaliah! John! Charolette's coming home!" Footsteps from the kids upstairs and screams of joy came from their lungs. Several people chuckled after hearing the youngest, Jembaliah yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"Dena's coming home! Dena's coming home! She's coming home!" The little boy jumped from the stairs into Draco's arms, and the others attached themselves to his legs, laughing, crying and rejoycing. Dumbledore watched the sight with happyness, trying to decide who to bring with him.  
'Well?" James persisted, sitting on the edge of his seat.  
"Charolette is being released, under our care. I need Alastor and Tonks to assist me in bringing her home. Please, lets hurry and get her home quickly. Draco!" He called. Draco turned his head, still standing in the middle of the kids. "Contact Michah! And tell them all that their sister is free!" Dumbledore nodded, then urging the kids to go upstairs to his bedroom. "Come lets go!" With a pop, the two aurors and headmaster apparatedto the boundries of Azkaban prizen. Albus shuddered.  
"I still can't belive she's sitting in there." Tonks said quietly, gripping her wand in her hands. Moody patted her shoulder. 'Come on, I want her out of there. Let's hurry." Dumbledore nodded his approval, and allowed the aurors to lead the way to the gate..  
Once inside, Dumbledore felt horrible for the girl. There was no happyness inside this place whatsoever, and wouldn't be surprised if she had tried to kill herself.  
Garson Lee had appeared shortly after they entered the building. He had a grim face, almost resembeling a dementor himself.  
"What can I do for you folks?" He asked, looking at the three with an odd gleam. Dumbledore handed him the papers. Lee read them, then nodded. "Prisoner 11396 is to be realsed and under the care of The Order of The Phoenix. " Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Follow me." The man beckoned a dementor to him, whispered into his hood, then lead the people to a cell.  
The door was opened, exposing Charolette Rones, seated in the corner, looking ragged, dirty, worn, tired, extreemly thin and sickly. She did not even look to see why her door was opened. Dumbledore stepped inside.  
"Charolette?" He said softly. "Charolette, we're here to bring you home." The girl turned her head finally. Her beautifull eyes were dulled horribly. Her face deathly pale and weakend. She made no other movement but stared at the old Wizard.. Then Tonks and Moody strode forward, hoisting her up, and carrying her out of her cell. Suddenly, Charolette felt scared out of her wits. Even though this place had been hell, she was safely guarded. The world would have her excuted for sure. But she didn't not struggle. The aurors were much stronger than she was..  
"I suggest you keep a good eye on her, Dumbledore." Lee warned, looking at Charolette with sad eyes. He liked the girl, she was to sweet to be placed in there. "She's a sweet kid, and didn't deserve those 5 and a half years here. I don't want to see her framed again, and sent back here. You know Fudge'll try with all his hardest to put her away again." Dumbledore looked at the man, clearly confused. Lee laughed. "No worries Dumbledore. I belived that Sirius Black was innocent and was a mistake being sent here, and Fudge has taken that anger out on Miss. Rones here." Charolette's brow furrowed as her name was said. It wasn't registering in her mind.  
"Thank you." The elderly wizard said polightly, not sure what to think. He made to move, but Lee stopped them.  
"Oh, could you have Charolette write to me at least once every month. I like to keep I touch with the innocent prisoners here. I was framed myself, several years ago. Now I work here, dealing with the same people." Dumbledore nodded. "Thanks. Take care of yourselves, stay strong Charolette."  
Dumbledore couldn't take another minute of listening to this man drawl on. So he gave a curt nod, and motioned for Moody and Tonks to lead the way. Charolette made no attempt to walk on her own, it was as if she had forgotten.  
Safely out of Azkaban, Dumbledore turned to the girl, still allowing the two aurors to carry her. She looked as distant as she was in the cell. Sirius Black was never like that. He escaped and was perfectly fine, just a bit hungry. He didn't look as gone as Charolette had. Was she issued the kiss, and the public not even told? But whatever was wrong with this girl, he hoped to correct. He failed to do so 5 years ago, by damned if he couldn't do it now. 


	2. To Hell And Back Chapter Two

It was a blur. You would think I would want to get out of that place. But once that proper opportunity came up. I became scared. I had lost all hope of getting out of there, and loosing that hope ruined me. It absolutly ruined me. Now, I feared the outside world.  
I had heard talking, two male voices. The one I distinguished as Lee. But that's only because he tries to talk to me, while on his rounds of the place. So his voice was recognizable. But the second, it, it sounded old. I can't say I've ever heard it. It was male, however. That meant nothing to me.  
Then I heard my cell door creak open. The sound of stone against stone hurt my ears, but I made no movement. It was like I had been frozen to my corner, in the same position, telling myself I was wrongly done. Shadows had danced over the stone floor in what little sunlight was let into my cave. Still, I made no bothor to look at the strangers, or why my door was open. Hell has taken me.  
That voice. That old male voice spoke softly. I couldn't grasp who in the name of Merlin's beard he was talking too. My name was forgotten. Instead, I was known by my number; 11396. It was carved into my cell door, it was labeled on my dungeon clothes. The raggad, ripped, filthy and stained rags they called clothes sadly covered my body.  
I saw the shadows of the stranges on my floor, yet, I could have cared less about them. My mind was continually going over my time spent in hell, and what has become of me. My eyes looked at my feet, bearly moving to see them more properly.  
Dirt. Dirt was caked into my skin, my hair, these rags they called clothes. I was absolutly filthy, and was not granted the right to bath. So instaed, I was to wallow in my own filth. Yes, there was a toilet in my cell, and I used it, but it as well, was not clean. Nothing was clean in this place.  
The rags I wear, they were ripped and torn. I had long forgotten when Lee told me to put them on. They were brand new five and a half years ago. Within a day, they were dirty and ripped in several places.  
That's what hell does to you, it treats you like the filthy, muderous bastard that you are. I couldn't find it in my heart, or what was left of it, to tell myself otherwise. Or else I wouldn't be here.  
Being ripped out of my thoughts, I felt two sets of hands hoist me up, and carried my out of my cell. I panicked silently, not wanting to cause stuggle, and be beaten again. A dementor was waiting outside my cell with Lee. My gaze had not changed as I tried to coprehend what was going on.  
Was I getting the kiss? Were they going to condemn me to death? In my mind, I listed all the possible ways that Fudge could issue my excecution. My god. I'm finally going to die.  
But instead, we stopped outside of my cell. Lee began talking to the old Voice, that responded very little. Then that name was said again. That name, it was being said quiet a bit, as if I was expected to know who they were speaking too. My name is 11396, prisoner of Azkaban for trial of Murder, betrayl and just exsisting. I was a cast away without a name, only numbers to identify.  
I felt movement. The floor scraped against my callased and tough feet, the feet I haven't used for five and a half years. That panic flew through me once again, and once again, I restrained any movement that my body could many anymore. I had been weakened, starved and frailed.  
Suddenly something bright engulfed my sight. Everything was white, making my eyes hurt. So long, I have sat in the dark, never seeing the light, if only a little. My god, I was outside.  
  
*Ouside of Azkaban*  
  
Dumbledore hurridly lead the two aurors and limp Charolette down the slope to the boats that would take them across a large lake, and to the transpotation unit that would take them to Hogsmead. From there, they had to get to Grimwald Place by foot, which was a good 15 miles away.  
  
Moody let out a grunt as he helped hoist Charolette into the rather small boat docked to the grass. He wasn't too pleased with having to carry the girl around, but she had seemd to forgotten how to walk. Which was acceptable. Tonks quietly settled herself down to the right of the girl. Moody to her left, and Dumbledore facing them on the opposite side.  
  
"How long do you expect this to take? " Growled Moody, taking out a pipe and sticking it between his teeth. "I don't want to be sitting in a boat for a night just to get to Hogsmead." Dumbledore pulled back his robe sleeve and looked at the golden watch around his wrist.  
  
"It shouldn't take any longer than an hour of a boat ride, then 3 hours of a walk. Unless we can find transportation of a quicker pace, then expect to be back around midnight or so." Moody grunted dissapprovingly. His glass eye was fixed on Charolette, watching her motionless figure. "Tonks, why in Merlins' beard is the girl strapped to the boat?" Tonks looked at him, fastening Charolette's legs to the bench.  
  
"By law of the ministry, prisoners have to be securely tied to the boat they are ridding in. There have been some cases of people attempting to drown themselves once freed of Azkaban, or being moved to another facility." She looked up at both Moody and Dumbledore. "We may be more loyal to the Order, but we have to obey Ministry rules."  
  
Dumbledore only nodded as to Moody, who only complained. His eyes wandered to the girl sitting across from him. She looked, so lost, so helpless. He curses himself many times for letting Fudge take an innocent child into such a place. They had broken her entirely, destroyed her name, destroyed her, and her family. She was only a child when she was taken.  
  
Though she was of age, she was still a child. 16 years was hardly an age to be taken to Azkaban. Azkaban was for criminals, not childen. If they had placed her in a childrens facility, or even St. Mungo's, things might not be so bad. But, no child facility was created, and St. Mungos would never take her in for safe keeping. It was a hospital for the sick and injured.  
  
Because of his fear for sorcerer's power, Fudge locked her away, knowing that would cause the rest of her family to go into hiding. And they would never be heard from again, or never seen. Dumbledor knew far to well of his scandals. Then years later, they would produce fake bodies resememboling the rest of the Rones's, claiming they're dead. But now that Charolette was free, he hoped to restore order.  
  
A gentle bump allerted the Old Wizard, The two aurorers and the freed Charolette that they had hit land, and Hogsmead was 15 steps away. And It was more of a hastle of getting Charolette out of the boat, instead of getting her in. tonks had to get out of the boat, into the river, and hold it steady while Moody got out, and Dumbledore hand the girl to him. Tonks then, had to hoist herself out of the muck, and clean herself off with several cleaning charms. She sighed, and sneezed.  
  
"Honestly, you really would think a motor vehicle would be a better source of transportation, instead of a river. What does Fudge think he's accomplishing?" Instead of fininshing her statement, she took Charolette's arm, and continued to carry her towards the shopping way.  
  
Hogsmead was rather busy, for it being rather late in the afternoon. People were out and about, purchasing things for last minute parties, gifts, or dinner possiblilties, orjust out to have an ice cream or butterbeer. Getting through this street un-noticed was impossible. Especially when you were leading two aurors carrying a freshly freed prisoner from Azkaban. People stopped and stared, whispering and pointing. And a woman shrieked.  
  
"That's that Charolette Rones girl! The sorcerer!" The young woman cried through the street, clutching two babies to her chest, looking frightened. The man next to her, had his wand out, pointed in the girls direction.  
  
"Why have you got the beast out of Azkaban where she belongs? " He snarled, getting ready to cast a curse to protect his family. "She has no place among people! She's a murderer!" Moody, Tonks, and Dumbledore were forced to get their wands out.  
  
'Charolette has been freed by order of Minister Fudge." Tonks said darkly, clutching the girl tightly. "And we are taking her where she will be carefully watched. All charges have been dropped, and her name cleared." The man took a step forward.  
  
But before more mayham could be conjured, Aurors entered the scene with a pop, forcing gathered people to scatter for fear of being hexed. Charolette however, was unmoved by the recent happenings.  
  
I don't understand what had just happened. All I can really understand was that I was in a boat, and brought onto land. Now we were in some public place, and that familiar name being shrieked. The voices hurt my ears.  
  
There was almost no noise in hell. Except for the shriek from the prisoner receiving the kiss, or the constant jabber of the man in the cell, three cells from mine. Noise was almost dead in that place. Now I hear voices all around me, so many of them. All of them strangers. People who fear me.  
  
Then the womans arm tighened around my shoulders as she reached for something. The man too. Was there a battle going on? Was I going to be excecuted? Were they going to finally kill me?  
  
A loud cracking noise then filled my ears, drowing out the sounds of the voices. And the crack rang in my ears, pounding against my ear drums. It hurt, and I felt tears welling in my eyes, refusing to spill over my cheeks. Was I going to cry? What is happening to me? Where am I? Will they finally kill me?  
  
Dumbledore thanked the aurors for their help, and helped load Charlette into the cars that the ministry provided. Moody was the last to plop in the squishy seats and the car took off driving at a rather moderate speed. Just enough to get someone where they needed to go, and be able to observe the scenery while the drove.  
  
Charolette still made no movement, and sat still as stone. This time, Tonks took the girls hand, and rubbing it gently between her own, warming the girls fingers, trying to show some affection. No one had it in their hearts to appologize untill she regains conciencenes, or so they assumed.  
  
Another hour of ridding in the car, they came to a hault in front of an empty lot. Dumbledore whispered something, and a house magically appeared. Charolette had noticed, and felt a pang through her heart. This house was painfully familiar, and unwanted memories started to flood through her mind. This house, was the last place she wanted to be in. And Dumbledore did not notice the fear that had now sparked in the girls eyes as he lead them up the steps, and through the front door. 


	3. To Hell And Back Chapter Three

To Hell And Back: Chapter Three Witten by Elven Warrior1  
  
The old Wizard said something to the popping noise, then loaded me into some car. I wasn't paying attention to what it was, only that it was squishy seats, clearly making me uncomfortable. But I wasn't about ready to move, in case these people that sent me to hell and brought me out of it would realize I'm somewhat aware of what's going on.  
It seemed like hours before we even got out of the squishy seats. I was happier on cold stone then in this warm fluff thing. Warmth was almost unknown to me. I remember little of it. Very little of it. Nor do I remember much of the good life I had once before  
Then the thing that we were in stopped. I was hoisted out of the box like thing, then once again, I felt those familiar arms around me, dragging my lifeless body somewhere. Then I heard that old wizards voice. He whispered something. And there it was.  
Grimwald Place Number 12. Oh gods, they were taking me to Grimwald Place Number 12. I'd rather venture to the bottom of a quarry than come back to this place again. This house, is the last place I wanted to go to.  
That familiar pang in my heart suddenly grew stronger, for I knew who would be awaiting for me inside. All those people who did not belive me, and three me into hell. I only wish to see my siblings and Draco.  
Draco. It feels like it's been forever and a day since I've seen him. He was my best friend, besides my many brothers and sisters. He belived me when I pleaded innocent. He stuck by my side and supported me. But the world turned against me anyway.  
As if we just apparated to the door, I was through and being held in the foryer. Voices, all those familiar voices. Then the black hair, strangly green eyes, and fading lightening bolt shaped scar blured my vision from anything else. Potter.  
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter was the first to hear the door open to Number 12 Grimwald Place. Actually, he heard a motor vehicle driving down the road, and took a wild guess that it was Dumbledore, Tonks and Moody bringing Charolette Rones to them. His stomach gave a strong jump and seemed to try and leap out of his throat.  
He felt terrible about what they did to her. Everyone did. Everyone that belived the papers instead of her own story. She even took Vertiasum and told the same exact thing. But because of her Sorcerery, the Wizarding community immeadity shunned her and locked her away.  
It wasn't untill a good 2 years after she was sentanced to life in Azkaban, that she was telling the truth. Draco never would let them forget that they through her away for no reason. No one wanted to belive him, but since he helped defeat Voldemort, Draco was immeadity made a member of the Order, and he lived at Grimwald Place in fear that he would be hunted down by the remaining deatheaters still out there.  
It was a custom now, to piss Draco off, and he couldn't make a snide comment for Harrys' parents were alive again, and taking care of their son, even though he is grown enough to move away. Instead, Harry discovered Dracos' diary, and read all the bashings that the blonde boy wrote. He had to laugh, and wrote comments in Dracos' diary, making him angrier.  
Now, all that had happened 5 and a half years ago started to flood his mind. Remembering it all hurt, especially now. But it was time to restart, make a new. It wouldn't be easy. Most likely, Charolette wouldn't trust anyone but her own kin who would be arriving any second by floo network. Harry now, was facing his once friend and enemy.  
He gasped, catching the attention of his friends and family in the living room near by. Instantly, people started filing out of the room, their eyes widdened at the sight of a warn, shaggy, tired, sickly, and thin looking person in the foryer, being held up by Alastor Moody and Tonks. Her uniqully dark, black eyes were dull and lifeless. She looked back at the group, unmoving, and unnerved.  
  
*****  
  
Potter. Harry Potter was standing in front of me. Since he killed Voldemort, that lightening bolt scar of his was starting to fade. He'd grown up quite a bit in five years. But, I could care less. And finally, after those five and a half years, I was beginning to feel something. Hate.  
  
Pure hate was racketing through my entire body. And absentmindedly, my body shook with rage. I was angry for once. Though, absentmindedly, my body began to shake. It was a faint memory, but when I get angry, I shake. It's just my nerves. Those arms around me had to tighten in case I shook myself to the floor. I wouldn't care. I could feel something again. Even though it isn't a good feeling.  
Knowing Harry, he couldn't see me shaking. So I thought nothing of it, only how I loathed his happy life that he lived for those several years. How he had his parents back, a new baby sister, his friends, his life. I had nothing, my parents died in the war serving Voldemort, my siblings last I heard, went into hiding, and the only friend that I had anymore, if he was still a friend, Draco were gone.  
Then all those familiar faces started to file into the room.The abnormally red hair, the freckles, The potters, Black, Lupin, several other aurors, my old school teachers, and several people I have not seen before. All those faces, my heart suddenly wanted to swallow it'self.  
As much as I was hating to see them, sadness then krept through my entire body was it horrible. Those tears that were earlier welling in my eyes, began threatening to spill over my cheeks and onto the floor. I blinked several times, trying to dry them up, and I heard one of the people holding onto me gasp.  
I wanted to die right then and there.  
  
*****  
  
Tonks gasped, after seeing the girls eyes well up with tears. She had blinked several times before going back to her unsteady state of being. Going back to that lifeless puppet again.  
"What is it." moody barked quietly, glarring at Tonk, as if half expecting her that they needed to take the girl back to Azkaban.  
"She was going to cry." She whispered softly to him, making several of their onlookers to gasp again. "I saw it, her eyes were getting glossy, then she blinked several times. Oh Alastor, we broke her." Her voice was no more than a heart broken whisper. Dumbledore looked over the group of people before him. All looked sad and uneasy.  
"We're back." She said strongly before several footsteps from upstairs could be heard. Everyone's first instict was too look towards to stairs. A the top, stood Draco Malfoy, looking down with the most utter fright and shock expression lain across his face.  
"Draco?!" A little girl named Rianna called. "Draco where are you?" She had joined him at the stairs, and almost gave a scream when she saw her sister dirty and being held up by two people. "Charolette." She whispered.  
"Rianna, go back and play with your siblings. I'll call you all downstairs soon." Draco said, never turning from his friend. The little girl nodded, and ran back to Dracos' room with all her might and will power that her legs could carry her. Once he heard the door shut, Draco took unsteady steps down the stairs slowly. Hoping not to startle Charolette.  
Instead of everyone making an isle so he could get through, he had to push his way through the mass of people. Charolette had looked up, and stared at him with those once gorgeous eyes. Draco felt himself on the verge of tears.  
"Charolette?" He said, stopping before her. "Charolette?" The second time he spoke her name, the tears suddenly forced their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "Charolette?" 


	4. To Hell And Back Chapter Four

To Hell And Back Chapter Four Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
Oh Gods again. Draco was standing right there, starring at me and crying. I really wished he didn't do that. After all, he was some of the very few that thought of me as innocent. He's crying, and he's going to make me cry.  
Draco and I were always like that. If something made him cry, I would cry. We were best friends, so it didn't bothor us say the least. But right now, I really didn't need to be crying. I'm stuck in a damn house filled with the people I don't want to see. Life was just getting better and better.  
Arguing with myself wasn't going to do anything. Afterall, I was debating whether or not to go give Draco a hug and say I'm back and let's get the hell out of here. Then that would cause a frenzy in Grimwald Place Number Twelve.  
There was that name again. "Charolette." I still can't figure out who the hell these people are talking too. I'm Prisoner 11396. But Draco, he keeps saying 'Charolette". It's not registerring in my brain. So I just starred at him.  
Lucky me, my eyes started to fog up with tears. I had to blink several times to make them go away, and not to show anymore weakness then what these people were seeing already. Then one of the arms that was holding me gave out a gasp, and announced that I was going to cry. And that they broke me.  
Damn straight they broke me.  
  
*****  
  
Draco decided to try to say her name one more time, as he took a step closer. Still, Charolette made no recognition that she was being called by her name. He felt absolutly pathetic in letting Potter and his gang send his friend away, breaking her, as Tonks had whispered. Truth be told, Charolette Aka Dena Joyce Rones, was indeed, a broken woman.  
"Dena?" He tried one more time, but attempting to call her by her old nickname. And once again, no reply. She didn't know her name.  
"Draco," Snape said, placing a hand on his former students' shoulder. "She's forgotten her name. She won't respond." Draco sighed, and nodded, still standing in front of her. "But, maybe you can get to talk by using her prisoner number." Draco whirled around to the former Potions Master.  
"Her number?" He snarled. "And treat her like the criminal that she's not!? A number is not her name!" No one was surprised by his outburst. They understood how he felt. Snape however, ignored him, and stepped forward.  
"11396." He said clearly, and loud enough for people in the next room to hear. With a sharp jolt, the girls' head looked at him. Those dull, black eyes fixed apon him. "11396, respond."  
As if it offended him, James Potter jumped forward, pulling Severus back into the large crowed of people, almost knocking him onto the stairs. His wand was out, and pointing at his throat.  
"Don't call her by her number! It should be forgotten!" He hissed.  
"It's the only way we can get her to even respond!" Snape cried, hanging onto the banister. "She dosen't remember her name, it's been forgotten in her mind. In Azkaban they"  
"Only use numbers for your name." Sirius quietly finnished, earning an aprooving nodd from Severus Snape. Snape then, resumed his position in front of Charolette, this time, he was closer. Her eyes were locked on him.  
  
"11396, can you speak?" Snape asked, watching the girl carefully. She understood, and nodded her head once. Everyone in the room gasped and held their breath.  
  
*****  
  
Draco used another name..Still, I don't know who he's talking too. Then a man with shoulder lenghth black hair came forward. Severus Snape. My old Potions Master. He belived that I was innocent, I know that. Then 11396 escaped his lips.  
My number, my name. 11396. Severus asked me if I could speak. And since I was spoken too, I gave my answer, nodding once.  
  
*****  
  
Severus looked almost excited. He took a small step closer  
"11396, are you alright? Can you speak to me?" He asked again, hoping that she would in turn, use her voice. Her eyes never left him.  
"Yes." Her voice was scratchy and raw. She clearly had not used it throughout her time in Azkaban. But she spoke!  
"Oh gods." James muttered, putting his wand away after some time of pointing it at the stairs. "She hasn't spoken in five years."  
"There's no one ter talk to in Azkaban." Hagrid said, patting James and Harrys' shoulders. "Unless yer to talk ter crazy folk." The Half Giant gave a sort of smile, then turning back to the girl. "Hey Snape, get er' talkin' more. So she can get that voice of hers workin better." Snape nodded without even turning around. He and Charolette seemed to be in a starring contest.  
"11396, can you tell me what Hell was like?" Several little gasps came from the top of the stairs. Draco whipped around to see the youngest Rones children listening and watching with uttermost horror. Dumbledore held up a hand to Draco, permitting the girls to come down the stairs. Charolette's eyes never twitched. She starred hard at the older man.  
"Torture." Her voice rasped. "Hell. Absolut firery hell. Though I was not provided warmth. Filth and mold. The occasional screams from those in agony and pain were all the voices that I heard, them and lee. There was no point of moving, no point of living. I would have rather died, before spending five and half gracious years in hell, of where I did not belong." She paused, before her eyes flickered over the group of people. Everyone looked guilty. "Gullibility is streghtened these days, as you've proven to me. I helped you on the side of light, to defeat the dark. And this is how you repay me, by sending me to hell. " Her eyes still dull, showed dead signs of built up anger. "As you've already said, you've broken me. Congradulations?' Her voice dripped with rage and venome, but it did not frighten the small children. Whom slipped through the legs of the unaware adults.  
"Dena?" A girl by the name of Brianna came forward, dodging Severus's attempts to hold her back. She darted and stopped inches away from her big sister. "I missed you." She said quietly, holding up what looked like a card. Charolette looked at her. And the look, was as if she was starting to remember.  
"Dena.." She whispered. More to herself than anything as she opened up the card. Her eyes widdened suddenly. She remembered!  
  
*****  
It had come back to me so suddenly, I was shocked to the point of no words. The card that this little child gave me, no. My little sister. My baby Brianna. The names "Dena" and "Charolette" were my own.  
But I don't know what to do. My mind was reeling with sudden emotion. Hate for myself and letting myself be taken away. Sadness for never watching this children plus new to grow up. Anger for not being there when they cried, or they laughed. Or even said my name. Fear for if I hurt them. Happiness for seeing their sweet angelic faces again. Should I hug them? Would I frighten them? Oh mighty Lord, why am I so blessed with these little angels?  
Those beautiful black eyes that Brianna bore. Shone like the sky at night. So gorgeous. She looked like me, as does her twin sister Rianna. My heart began to pump quicker, and feeling that usual iron hand closing over it, making it harder for me to breath.  
Before I realized what was happening, I found myself kneeling on the floor, clutching Brianna tightly to my chest, and feeling the other little children cry out with happiness and sround me, their little arms wrapping around me the best that they could.  
I have my family back. Mighty Merlin I have my family back! 


	5. To Hell And Back Chapter Five

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior 1  
  
(a/n) Oh thank you so much for your nice reviews! I feel so loved! Anyway, you reviewers (sorry..don't have names with me at the momeny) have kept me going on this story. I'm writing as much as I can..with school and all, I'm trying my best. Keep reviewing and if you know anyone who would like the story, please refere it to them! Oh I love you guys! ~Courtney  
  
*****  
  
It was unlike anything anyone would have ever seen. Charolette was kneeling on the ground, clutching a child to her chest, sobbing into her shoulder. Then about 7 small children around her tried their best to somehow get ahold of her. Molly Weasley wipped her tears on Arthur's hankerchief.  
"Oh it's so sweet!" She wailed softly, attaching herself to her husbands arm. "I've not seen those little kids look so happy their entire time staying here!" Draco Malfoy broke out into a grin, as well did Severus Snape.  
Then with a loud pop, a wave of black and bright colors swarmed the living room. Hermione gave out a loud cry, ducking behind Harry and James. It had to be one of two groups of people: The Rones children or their only remaining family. Harry peered around the door frame, and saw heads of black, brown, blonde, blue, red, pink and purple swarming around. All wearing identical black cloaks and whispereing. He grinned stupidly.  
Not all the Rones children were from the same two people. Heavens no. Joanna Rones would have died long ago if she gave birth to that many children. About half of them were adopted as young children. But, they were all given the same blood and were all the same thing, Sorcerers. Then one of them, Candie Rones, the purple haired girl, spotted Harry.  
She dashed out of the room, the rest of her siblings following behind her, and stopped dead as they saw Charolette being mauled by the youngest of them all. Even little baby Jack who was no more than 2 months old. Candie gave a little shriek. Causing Charolette's head to look up, her eyes still dull.  
"Dena." She whispered, before dashing forward and attaching herself to the girl sitting on the floor. Before Draco could complain, the original occupants of the house were pushed back into the living room, since the Rones family took up a lot of space. After all, the did have an extreemly huge mansion to house the family.  
  
*****  
  
I was completely oblivious to anyone else in the room. I did hear Mrs. Weasley say something, but it was blured due to the fact that well, I had little children crying and laughing in my ears. I didn't care though, I had my babies back.  
For some time, we just sat there. Eventually, a new addition was added to the family. A little baby, as Brianna had said, named Jack, was recently born somewhere. And from our mother. Then that hit me like a ton of bricks, she was still alive. But I had seen her dead and mangeled body on the ground at Voldemorts' feet. Oh that dosen't matter now.  
Almost instantly, the room had been shaded by black. The other people in the room where pushed out. As I looked up, I saw Candie throw herself into me, knocking me off of my knees, and laying on the floor, with my sister on top of me. Laughter made me realize that all of my brothers and sisters were here. All of them.  
  
*****  
  
Another pop entered the living room, causing everyone in there to jump. Standing there, in the middle of the room, was Rebecca and Jack Rones, aunt and uncle to Charolette. Without a single word, nor nod of acknolledgment, they rushed into the foryer, crying out as they saw Charolette.  
Draco gave a wide grin, sitting himself between Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. No one could keep the smiles off their faces. Since there was no chance of getting to Charolette, everyone sat back, making themselves comfortable. Harry, Ron, And Hermione and sprawled themselves on the floor in front of the small fire going, talking quietly about how their new jobs were going. Occasionally, James and Sirius would butt in, making snide remarks and teasing them.  
"Ah." Remus said quietly, "Do you think everything is going to go back to normal anytime soon?" Severus gave a smirk and chuckle.  
"Unless you can get all the Rones's out of this house, things should go back to normal. But I have this distinct feeling that, they're not going anywhere." James gave a laugh. After living with Severus for 5 years now, they had become friends, all of them.  
"We could always turn their hair bright pink you know." He said, earning a clap on the back from Sirius.  
"No." Remus said instantly. "Half their hair is already pink. Some purple, some blue, I saw a green and an orange too. Changing their hair color isn't going to do a thing. You can't get them to leave. Trust me, I've tried." The "golden" trio laying on the floor laughed, sitting up so they could talk to the older adults around them.  
"We could come up with something sinister." Hermione said, earning a wide eyed expression from James and Sirius. "But, I'm not taking part in producing it, I'll just give the ideas. Hermione let her eyes drift to the foryer.  
The Rones's were sitting down, against the walls and any space they could find. She noticed that Charolette was not among them.  
"Charolette's gone." She hissed, watching Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy dash out of the living room.  
"Where is she!" Draco cried, looking around the room.  
"Relax Drake my man." Rodreguiz said, sitting comfortably in the center of the foyer. "Rebecca, Renee and Candie took Dena up to get washed up and to look more presentable. No reason to be looking like you spent five and a half years in jail when you're out of it, now is there?" Rodreguiz gave a grin, before smacking another boy named Benji across the back. Benji returned the favor by punching his brother hard in the arm. "Oi! Benji! That is unfair play!" Several of the Rones's laughed, ignoring Draco, Severus and Remus.  
"How long have they been up there?" Remus asked, his arms crossed over his chest and a concentrated look on his face.  
"Oh, pretty much since we got here., there was an awful lot of dirt and mold over her. I imagin they did a triple wash down or something. No worries, they brought her clothes and earrings and such. I think they're going to to help her get those back in." Benji said simply, as if it was no big deal. However, Remus panicked.  
Everyone seemed to sence his panic moment, for all the Rones's looked at him strangely, eyeing him, half expecting to see him run up the stairs screaming. But Remus held himself together the best he could.  
  
*****  
  
Rebecca, Renee and Candie had lead me upstairs to the bathroom farthest down the hallway. Thankfully, they started a bath for me. Though, I had said, with my raw voice, that a bath was not enough to clean me. A shower would be acceptable, but they insisted I soak in the tub for a while.  
The water was warm. Very warm. It was enough to make me drowsy, that's for sure. Sleep had come by very hard in Azkaban, and I would find myself staying up for days at a time, not even taking a 10 minute cat-nap. Gently but firmly, my sisters and aunt did a brief washover of my body, then let the water in the tub run out. They started the tub again, and then turned it into a shower. I stood up carefully, then letting the waterfall hit me.  
It took two full showers to completely rid me of all the dirt, scum and mold that was caked into my skin and hair. But nevertheless, I got every inch of me clean. And while I was there, I asked for my shaver and my gell. And I shaved my legs so they were once again, clean and smooth. Oh it felt so good to be back. Though, I would be better outside of Grimwald Place Number Twelve. Ah, that was my only problem really. For the moment anyway.  
I had no clue what was going on downstairs. Though, while I was putting on the clothes that Candie and Rebecca had picked out for me; my black baggy pants, my Linkin Park belt, my black and cerran rubber bracelttes, several of my necklaces, my black Good Charlotte t-shirt and my black and cerran shoes, I swear I heard Benji cry out, then followed by a loud smack of some sort.  
Now there was only one more thing to do after my hair was spelled dry: put my pericings back in. That was coming as a small problem. Rebecca was well aware that I had spent 5 years without any earrings in, so that they closed up gradually. However, some had not closed since they were the pericings I had the longest. Meaning the bottoms of my ears.  
Easily, I pushed some black hoops through, then some diamond studs. Halfway up my ear, was where I had to repeirce them. And all the way up as well. Candie decided that it was best to do my ears by a spell that she knew. And belive me, it hurt like hell. It was like having my ears peirced for the first time up in the cartalige. But the pain slowly ceased. She used the same spell for my eyebrow. My tongue still had it's ball in there, I just had to take the charm off of it. My lip was the last thing to be repeirced.  
Renee said that I needed to do that myself. And do it the muggle way, with a needle since we didn't have a gun to use. Candie had left and came back with a needle, ice cube and apple slice. Though, I noticed as she came in, there was a worried look on her face.  
Apparently, Remus, Draco and Snape had seen the needle, ice cube and apple piece. And since Remus had lived the muggle way, he knew what was going on. She said that Benji, my brother with the most pericings, had jumped up and asked him to go for a walk while repeircing my lip. Out of all honesty, I wasn't worried about it, nor was I scared. I peirced my brother Javen's lip for him. So I knew what I was doing. It was just, Remus was what was bothoring me.  
I pushed all thought of them out of my head, and placed the ice cube to my lip. After 20 minutes, I couldn't feel a thing, and I was drooling something awful. Rebecca declared that I was good and numb and that it was time to shove the needle though.  
Holding the apple to the inside of my lip, I located my old hole where it used to be peirced, I held the needle point to the skin. With a quick little shove, the needle went through and stopped in the apple. Candie let out a little relived sigh. I smirked. She hated sticking needles into anything. Always made her nervous.  
Then to everyones surprise, Remus burst through the door, Sirius behind him, with Benji and Jack right behind them, yelling at them to come back down stairs. The look on Remus and Sirius's face was just hilarious. I swear, their eyes were thinking I was mutalating myself. Though, I had to turn the needle to make the hole in my lip bigger. Sirius Black about fainted. Rebecca shoved them out, and let Benji and Jack stay in to guard the door from anymore onlookers. I laughed slightly, even though my voice was still raspy.  
Finally, I had the hole big enough. Candie handed me my lip hoop with the diamond in it. I put it through the hole, clasped it shut, and I was ready to go. Looking at myself, something was missing. Benji said I didn't have my eyeliner nor mascara on. You have got to thank brothers for noticing these things before your sisters do. Belive it or not, Benji put my eyeliner on for me. He wore it himself, since he liked the way it looked. No, he wasn't gay. He was just my rocker brother. A rocker like me.  
  
Oh Merlin, It was feeling too good to be back with my family again. To see Draco again. Though, the first I do when I get back downstairs, I pulling Draco and Severus into a hug. It feels like it's been forever and a day before I had seen them. How I missed them so.  
  
***** 


	6. To Hell And Back Chapter Six

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
Sirius and Remus stumbled down the steps, wide eyed and shocked as hell. Poor Sirius Black was still light headed from watching Charolette turn the needle so generously shoved into her lip. At first sight of seeing him, the Rones's burst out laughing, and Molly busteled him into an easy chair, and bringing him a cup of tea. James too, was smirking and trying not to laugh, despite the murderous looks Harry and Lily were giving him.  
"What's wrong Sirius?" Hermione asked, "You look like you've seen your own ghost." Sirius shook his head. He didn't like that term. Remus patted his friends shoulder, and Severus just smirked as well. Draco was completely obsorbed into a book that he picked up.  
"Needle, apple, ice cube." He muttered under his breath, earning a laugh from Severus. "Ouch."  
"Black just witnessed the repeircing of Dena's lip." Darlah said, leaning on the right side of the doorframe with Carlah to the left. The two identicle twins had ceran blue pupils with black eyes. It was rather startling, but after seeing them for a while, one would get used to them. Molly Weasley, however, dissapproved of them, and offered to turn them a nice brown for the girls, who rudly declined. "Dena isn't going to let her holes close up." Darlah continued.  
"She spent good money for those pericings. Every single one of them. She had a charm placed on her belly button ring and tongue ring before she went to Azkaban. " Carlah finnished, both still smirking at Sirius. "Just shake it off Black, she's periced Javen's lip before. She knows what she's doing."  
"Couldn't she just have left the hole closed?" Molly asked, looking doubtfull. "She looks so pretty without it."  
"You didn't think that 6 years ago." Darlah said darkly. "You lot called her every single nasty mean thing you could think of. Don't give me that shit."  
"Watch your language." Lily said, tsking her finger.  
"We don't have too. It's common language in our house." Carlah said, fighting a giggle. "We use every single fucking cuss word that is known to man. Even Bri and Ri use em. Jack still has to say his first word still. Can't get it out of em. Benji thinks it's cause Dena ain't around, and that Jack is waiting for her. We'll just have to wait and see when she comes down." She let out a chuckle, her word baffled the people in the room. How much they despised them, they had to amuse themselves.  
"So where have you and your family been hiding? That is, before Charolette was released from Azkaban." Hermione brought up, hoping to get an answer. She had tried to find them, but failed miserably. The twins eyes darkened.  
"It's none of your buisness Granger." Carlah said. Looking at her sister.  
"When someone goes into hiding in our family, they stay that way untill it's safe for them to come back out. It was, however, because of"  
"You who sent us into hiding." Javen finnished, standing between his sisters.He gave a short glare at them, before dragging them out by their ears. Hermione looked frustrated.  
"She can at least trust us not to go looking for the place." She stated defiantly.  
"No Hermione, she can't." James said thoughtfully. Hermione whirled around to him. "You just asked them where they were, determined to seek this place out. We can't trust you with this information. After all, you work for the Ministry and the newspaper. You''l leak it out. And then consider the Rones'' gone forever." Hermione glared at her friends father.  
The argument went on for sometime longer, before a short screech from Brianna announced that Charolette was coming down the stairs. The first people to the door frame were Remus, Severus, James, Draco , Bill and Charlie. The rest had to attempt to look over them, or between their legs. Even though the thought was disgusting.  
And there she was, standing on the bottom step, smirking out to her many brothers and sisters. Benji was next to her, his arm around her shoulders protectivly. The rest were behind them. Draco rushed forward, throwing his arms around his friend.  
By now, the raspy voice that Charolette had possessed was now going back to normal. Rebecca kept conversation up in the bathroom, even while she was showering. All knew the reason why too, to get that beautiful voice back.  
  
*****  
  
I was actually looking for Draco while I was coming down the stairs. I would have went into the living room if Benji hadn't had his arm around me. But instead, the little shriek from Brianna was enough to send Draco to the door frame looking bewildered. Though, the looks on my brothers and sisters face made me smirk.  
Then that familiar blonde haired, grey eyed boy rushed forward, and engulfed me in the tightest hug yet this evening. My arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to tighten the grip. I couldn't protest. Draco was my best friend. Oh how much I miss him. I still miss him, even though I'm here, holding him in my arms.  
Even though this could be thought of wrongly, it felt so right. I was starting to forget the feelings of helplessness, lonelyness and my anger. Being with my family and Draco was all I needed right now. It seemed like it was all I ever needed.  
  
*****  
  
Merlin knows how long they stood there like that. Everyone had a incredulus smile on their faces, unwilling to come off. Just the sight of Charolette so happy after the several hours out of Azkaban. Severus cleared his throat.  
Charolette looked up, and saw her old Potions Master tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, his arms folded arcoss his chest, and that known- only-too-well smirk on his face, not to mention his left eyebrow raised. She grinned fully now, nodding to him. She pushed Draco off, though he was not willingly going to let go. He had attached himself right back too her.  
"REPO MAN!" Candie cried, laughing loudly. "REPO MAN! WE HAVE A STRAY!" Bounding through the group, Yyvone game running. He had a look of triumph on his face, stopping behind Draco.  
"Yeah!" He yelled, suddenly grabbing Draco's butt. Draco yelled out in surprise, clutching his derier. Within a flash, Yyvone had him in an arm lock, dragging the protesting blonde away. Severus let ouf a hearty laugh, walking over to Charolette. He gently, but protectivly wrapped his arms around her, holding the girl close to him. He loved her, and she knew he did.  
  
*****  
Oh lord..repo man. Yynone does that all the time. If you need someone off of you, then he's the man to do it. Though, his tatcis are questionable..it's still funny.  
Then Severus came to me, and hugged me gently. But, it as a hug that was meant to mean something. And it did..I just wasn't sure what to make of it.  
Darlah was correct in saying, that I had a taste for men at least 20 years older than my age. So far, I've had crushes on the none other Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Theodore Neige and Hosay Garcia. Javen has always said that I'm cursed. It's not my fault almost all the attractive males were older than me. Oh well.  
Merlin knows how long I stood like that with Severus. I know though, that my brothers and sisters were smirking their asses off. Something's going on, and I'm going to have to fight them to find out. Lovely..  
  
***** 


	7. To Hell And Back Chapter Seven

To Hell And Back Chapter 7 Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
So Despite the fact that Severus Snape had a thing for me, I was feeling a bit better. Not all the greatest, being in GrimWald Place wasn't my idea of a nice stay. Even if the Potrait of Sirius's mother was taken down and destroyed. I still didn't want to be here.  
Eventually, my brothers and sisters were shooed out by Mrs. Weasley. Giving the excuse that "She dosen't need a bustle people surrounding her right now. It's better that we ween her used to a lot people around. Now go busy yourselves at home." Benji was the best at immitating her.  
But as funny as it was, it was dead wrong. And I have to admit, Mrs. Weasley is right. I was solely not used to being around so many people. I loved my brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles yes. But I was distant from them. They didn't attempt to even break me out of that place. Knowing Javen, that would be his first instinct. After all, he was the one who broke Michah out of the muggle jail about 13 years ago. How he got in there, no one knows this. And still to this day.  
Watching them all leave, I feel, sad to say, glad that they left.They were kin, I keep telling myself. They're kin, my family. Hah, I must be grown up to want to get away from them. Ah, I'm becoming a confused young adult. Living in Azkaban for five and a half years can do that to ya.  
  
*****  
  
Mrs. Weasley took Charolette by the arm, and was leading her back into the house. She had convinced the rest of the Rones's to leave, who were retreating slowly. Instead of waiting for them to be gone from eyesight, she decided it was best to get the girl back into the house.  
Though her intentions were good, more than half of the black haired, and funny colored haired people turned around, their eyes radiating a strange glow. The red haired woman stopped dead in her tracks, pushing Charolette behind her.  
Suddenly, with a flick of their wands, the people that Charolette thought were her brothers and sisters, were changed into deatheaters. All but Benji, Carlah, Darlah and baby Jack. Charolette stood stunned to the bone, and even without a curse.  
"ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, her wand pointing at the deatheaters. With a flash, all the Weasleys were out on the porch, starring wide-eyed at that scene before them. Within seconds, the rest of the order appeared in the backyard as well. Sirius Black hurled behind Charolette, grabbed her around the waist and pulling her away.  
  
*****  
  
I saw that they were retreating slowly. Too slowly for my liking. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I think Mrs. Weasley could too. After all, she was dragging me back into the house before anyone had even left the backyard. Something was telling me that this wasn't right.  
Then suddenly, all but Benji, Carlah, Darlah and baby Jack, whirled around, and with a flash of green light, there stood deatheaters. There were disguised as my siblings. Oh bloody hell!  
I could have run, but I was too shocked to even move. As if I was suddenly back in Azkaban, bearly even concious, I had become still, starring at them. Something penetrated my thoughts by a loud, shrill scream. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
I didn't even notice that she shoved me behind her. Bloody hell, I'm still out of it. I should have noticed. But, would a just freed Azkaban prisoner just suddenly come out of their transe? No..at least, not in my book.  
Nor did I even notice the rest of the Weasleys standing on the porch. But, as if it was expected, the rest of the order members apparated to the backyard, wands raised, and pointing at the deatheaters before me. Then strong arms slid around my waist, tugging me backwards.  
  
*****  
  
No one had expected the Rones's to be disguised deatheaters. It was an unfortinate sight, which was for certain. Nor did Benji and the other three true Rones's belive what had just happened.  
Benji grabbed Carlah and Darlah's hands and or out of the place, dissappearing into a dark red smoke hole. Gone and probally never coming back. No one cared at the moment, they had to focus on protecting Charolette, and destorying some deatheaters that came to call. But, nobody shot a curse to start the battle.  
Something made Sirius stop his retreat with Charolette. His eyes were locked on the deatheater in the very center and front of the group. Her eyes never left them. Nor did she blink.  
The apparent leader of the group of Deatheaters took a step outside the line he was in. But his hood remained intact with his head, sheilding his face from the Order. Possibly in hopes not to be caught. He was also the one without a wand. Not yet anyway.  
"Just give her to us, and we'll leave quietly as we had come." The hooded man said, indicating to Charolette with a curt nod. "No one will get hurt." Sirius arms suddenly tightened around Charolette, basically cutting off her air. She gasped, her hands then trying to loosen his grip subconsiously.  
"No." Bill stated all to simply. "Charolette isn't going anywhere, especially in the hands of you." With three long strides, Bill was at Charolettes side, hand on her shoulder. "So you can leave quietly, without her." Suddenly, Charolette's eyes jumped to the deatheaters. Anger gleaming in her eyes. The group of deatheaters had started laughing amongst themselves, finding Bill's statement funny. The girl in Sirius's arms suddenly lunged forward, attempting to knock him off of her. But no, Sirius was too strong, or she was just to weak.  
"Ah, I see 'Dena' wishes to join us. Let her go to whom she wishes Black. After all,you lot wronged her." The sneer was so distuingishable in his voice, it made Snape scowl.  
'We might have done so," James hissed. "But we've discovered our mistake, and will do anything to make up for it." The group of deatheaters rang out with laughter once again, this time, they calmed down quicker.  
"Oh oh oh." Said the hooded man. "Looks like we're regretting it all. Why don't you go back to your graves Potter, and take Harry with you."  
"Shut the fuck up." Charolette suddenly hissed. All eyes turned to her. Desperatly shocked. "I brought the Potters back because they had the right to live. It was because of your little mouse Voldemort, that denied them of it. You can just turn your tails around and leave. You won't be getting what you want." Her voice was still scratchy, but full of strength.  
  
"Ah, but Charolette." He started, that sneer back once again. "Would you not come if your family was at steak?" Something in Charolette screamed out in anoyance and grief.  
"You killed them." She said darkly, venom leaking through every part of her. "You killed them!" Sirius's grip had become too tight, that the girl could now not breath. Her face had lost all color completely before she began to feel weaker. "Sirius." She chocked. "I can't breath." Though only slightly, his grip loosened, allowing the girl to breath.  
  
*****  
Damnit, why does this have to happen? They fooled me completely. I was unable to even sence that they were deatheaters in disguise. It couldn't have hit me harder than it did.  
They killed my family. All except Benji, Carlah, Darlah and baby Jack. Now they were gone, and would remain in hiding forever, unless I found it helpful to go find them, if it was at all possible.  
To add to all of my troubles now, I was being sought by deatheaters. It was a lovely feeling. Such a lovely feeling. Only, the loving feeling was wanting to kill them. People shouldn't wear black unless they look good in it. I for one look good in it. So therefore, deatheaters are clashing terribly.  
Though, my simple logic is just a cover up. I manage to croak out a reply to the hooded bastards. They didn't laugh, but inwardly, I knew they were. I wasn't about to go into the hands of one of my many enemies. The Order was no longer on my list. But, there is a good list of pranks that I can play, to get even.  
If only I had my staff..I could fight these people. Standing and waiting for the first curse to be shot was toying with my nerves. I could have killed half of them by now, or at least, send them back several yards.  
  
And as much as Black's arms were comfortable to be in, he was choking the hell out of me. They aren't even around my throat.. Would someone just please, shoot the first curse and get the battle over with!  
  
****** 


	8. To Hell And Back Chapter 8

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior  
  
No one knows how long everyone stood there. And still, no one cast the first spell the make the battle begin. Most were still shocked at Charolette's sudden statement ' You killed them.'. Nor did the deatheaters look like they wanted to fight to get Charolette.  
"Sirius, why aren't we attacking?" Bill asked, still in his stance in front of Charolette. "Or more importantly, why aren't they attacking? They want Charolette." Sirius just shook his head, watching the black hooded figures carefully.  
"I, I don't know." Sirius whispered, brining the girl closer to him. She had stopped struggling several minutes ago, giving up. "Someone needs to do something, she's getting impatient." Charlie, who had heard the whispering, looked over, shocked as ever.  
  
*****  
Well, I'm overly impressed. Sirius seems to understand me. Or he's somehow reading my mind, but I can't say that that's the case. And still, no one moved. I had given up my struggle, defeated, and tired. If only Mathen wasn't killed, he could have helped me right away. He's an expert in wizarding medical issues. He could fix me right up.  
I am indeed sad, that my family has been murdered. People don't normally appretiate such a thing, coming home to a housefull of dead people. That is something, that I do not want to see. And I'm a sorcerer, they can be known to give death. Now, my past is haunting me. I made a vow, to only kill the dark. It was a promise to dumbledore.  
  
*****  
Suddenly, as if she had somehow gathered up the energy, Charolette sprang from Sirius's arms, running towards the deatheaters, her left arm outstretched as well as her hand. Harry dove for her, but missed. Charolette was too fast, too smart for this.  
Then something was sailing towards her as she ran. A black staff with a red ruby gem in the top. Her sorcerer''s staff. She summoned it. And the second that it touched her hand, the ruby had enacted itself, happy to return to the hands of it's rightfull owner.  
Like lightening, Charolette had whirled around, yelled some spell, knocking all the deatheaters back half a mile away. Every single one of them. She had begun the battle.  
  
*****  
It's about bloody time. No one moving or casting some spell was driving me crazy. In fact, watching all those deatheaters sail back a half a mile was hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh. Oh this is going to be so fun.  
  
*****  
Then to everyone's dismay, the battle had begun. Most of the curses were sent sailing towards Charolette, but she blocked them like water on rocks, and sent them back to the wand that conjoured it. Harry had joined in the fun, sending curses, blocking some, and he did it with a smile on his face.  
Harry had become an auror almost instantly after he graduated from Hogwarts. Since Fudge is on the merge of being impeached, he had no other alternative but to agree to Harry's training.  
Charolette was extreemly fast for someone who had just gotten out of Azkaban. Sirius tried to stay as close as possible to her, in case her blockage failed, and she was sent unconcious or in a body bind. But she was just too fast. The Deatheaters were getting impatient, and sending off curses before she could even send one of her own. Forcing her to block them constantly.  
"Ah, you're just as hard to fight as I remembered." The leader cooed, dodging his own curse being shot back at him. "My my, you are too quick for just getting out of Azkaban my love."  
"Damnit, just shut up." Charolette growled. All the curses coming at her were starting to anger her. Harry could sence it. "You're as weak as I remembered." She shot back, cocking a half grin. The hooded figure took a feirce step forward.  
"Miss. Rones, you are in no place to call someone weak. Now I suggest you drop your barriers and come with us before your little friends get hurt." He snarled. Another hooded figure came up behind him, a hand splayed on his shoulder. This hooded figure bent their head close to the leader, said something, and he retreated to their spot. Charolette recognized the hands, the red painted fingernails, the black rings..Morgana.  
"And I be damned to hell.." Charolette hissed, her staff glowing a darker red.  
  
*****  
This guy really had it in his mind that I was weak. If I can get my staff back, then I still have an admirable strength of power in me still. And so far, none of their curses were able to penetrate my weak shield. Which is sad.  
Then a new figure stepped from the back line, making their way to this man's side. I couldn't see properly, but they had whispered something into his ear, he nodded, and retreated to the empty spot in the back line. This couldn't be good.  
Something in my mind began to flail and scream. This deatheater had a staff, a black on with a yellow gem. It was a she, I could see the silowet form from under the black robes. And her shoulders were not as square. The screaming in my head was getting stronger as my eyes wanded over her carefully.  
Those hands, those red fingernials tainted with black snakes and crosses, the black rings. Oh gods, sweet mother of merlin no...  
  
***** 


	9. To Hell And Back Chapter 9

To Hell And Back Chapter Nine Written by: Elven Warrior  
  
AN: Thanks to all that reviewed. I honestly can't say that I was expecting anyone to like this, but you're lovely comments made me blush! I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can. But with school, I'm only a 9th grader, so I do have homework. Basically, I write this in what little spare time I've got. It's saterday today, so I'm hoping to write about 3 to 4 chapters to quench your thirsts. How does that sound? Keep reading  
  
Disclaimer: I've neglected to do this for every chapter..so I had better do it now before I get sued. All orriginal Harry Potter characters go to JK Rowling. BUT the plott, and the new characters that are introduced into this story are rightfully mine. If you want to use one of my characters from my story, then please, ask me first.  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Deatheaters had stopped sending their curses, instead, they stood still, their wands placed away. Now leaving a group of people confused as hell, with Charolette Rones going whiter by the minute.  
Sirius noted this, and decided that this was not good. If anything could make this girl paler, then it's not something to be happy about. He looked around, his friends were aprehensive about even making a simple shift of weight from one foot to the other. James looked like he wasn't breathing.  
"Yep," He said to himself. "This isn't good."  
  
*****  
I was hoping we'd get through this battle without Morgana here. As always, I let my hopes get the better of me at certain situations. Then again, I half expected her to be here anyway. Afterall, that final battle between Voldemort and Harry, well, she was at his side, trying to hord me off.  
Which she did pathetically by the way.  
And now she's just standing there, her staff in her hand, and not moving. Which isn't a good thing anyway. She knows this too, and I hate her for it. Bloody hell, did she just take a step forward?  
I'm panicing, I hate this. This isn't what I'm supposed to do. I dreamed, while in Axkaban, that when I met up with my old "Master", she'd be dead when first looking at me.  
  
*****  
Hands were portraying to the hood that hide their face, and bringing it down slowly. And there she was, Morgana Leathel, Sorcerer Master, Leader of Death, and Former Fiancé of Voldemort. Ginny Weasley screamed, hiding behind her husband Draco.  
That only earned a smirk from the wholly evil woman. Charolette could feel the hate rising up in her, and she wanted more then every to rip her apart from limb to limb, enjoying her agonizing screams. Then Harry noticed it..  
She had lost all color from her already pale face. She was whiter than Peeves from Hogwarts. So white, that he was afraid that she would suddenly collapse and die right there.  
"Why Charolette." She crooned, that smikr never leaving her face. "Are you not happy to see me? Even after all these years?" Silence.  
"The day I'll ever be happy to see you, is the day that I kill you myself." Charolette whispered, crouching slightly, her staff clutched in both hands now. Morgana suddenly began her screeching laughter, much like Voldemorts.  
  
***** Gods, she had to start laughing didn't she? It's not a funny thing when I make a death threat. I carry them out with certain people. Morgana Leathel is top on my list, then the rest of the DeathEaters. And they'll die painfull deaths. I'll make sure of it.  
  
*****  
  
Then Morgana's staff began to glow black from the yellow gem. Charolette was frozen stiff, eyes wide, and cancelled her breathing. The sorcerer in front of her, was muttering something that only people could recognize as dangerous. With a blink of an eye, whatever Morgana was doing, shot itself towards Charolette, knocking the girl off her feet, and laying spralled on the ground, twitching horribly. Morgana smiled. "Oh you poor child. " She swooned. "Still can't react when you're being killed, can you?" Charolette stopped twitching...  
  
A/N: Sorry, it's short..but I'm on a bit of a writters block.. 


	10. To Hell And Back Chapter 10

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
Chatper 10  
  
She layed there. Unmoving, no one could see the gradual rise and fall of her chest. Instantly, everyone's heart skipped a beat, screaming on the inside. No one dared to even move. And then, that high pitched laughter from Morgana Lethel sounded again, this time, followed by her deatheaters.  
"She was my strongest sorcerer. My poor child." Morgana chided. "Pity what the love for magic folk did to her." Those on Charolette's side suddenly fell out of their trance, glarring at the woman.  
"Charolette did what she thought was right." James growled, holding back his son and wife with his arms outstretched. "You have no bloody right to oversee that!" Morgana smirked, her black lipsticked lips wide. "No damn right at all!"  
"Charolette fell under the impression that good can overlook the evil. Dumbledore did a good job at making things seem that they will get better, when it was forcefully feeding the child lies.-" She paused, returning the glares she was reciving.  
"I loved Charolette as my own child. Basically, the way her parents ignored her, she was my child. Constantly I called her my daughter. But you fake magic producers tore her away from me, and forced her to belive that what I taught her, was evil. Spoonfeeding is not what I call good parental- figure-like. But no, instead, all your brooding finally got the best of her, and put her against her own kin. Her family.-"  
"Then you shipped her off to Azkaban, making her suffer for her own decision from the good of her heart. Yes, Charolette was a good person, which made everyone love her. That girl has such a passion, and expresses it only through writing. You destroyed her with all the willpower that you could. –"  
"And because of you, I have been forced to kill her. Not just because I want her dead, but also that I want her to live. This is not what you call living. Now, she's on her way to the land of the dead, and meet her brothers and sisters. And learn to live the life that she lost many years ago."  
Her words were met with silence. Silence that would have driven Charolette crazy. But truth be told, she heard everyword that that woman said.  
  
*****  
  
Ah damn woman. She thinks she can kill me. But I have to admit, I was scared. Afterall, my body twitched furiously involintarily, then suddenly go still. It's not everyday that you have a spasm to such a curse. A wicked curse at that.  
Morganna used the Ever Much I Desire. A curse that should never be used, not in any circumstance. Instead of ignorning the warning signs, she used it against my brothers and sisters. And I knew, that she had done it successfully.  
But the impretion that I got as she summoned it, that she had truthfully forgotten how much power was needed to proceed such strenght, such brutality, such cruelty.  
No, she didn't kill me. She mad me stronger. Her plan backfired. Instead of trying to have me rejoin my dead family, she's pulled me many years away from that fate. That curse, I've been connected with the Order and those in the backyard, has as well, pulled them many years from this fate.  
Blimey is she stupid.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius looked down at the still body of Charolette Joyce Rones. Tears suddenly formed into his eyes. Forgetting where he was, he went and kneeled next to the girl, taking her hand into his own, weeping as quietly as he could.  
Not only had he lost the love of his life, but a good friend that he so rudely abandoned many years ago. He regretted it, and wished that he was dead, instead of her.  
Afterall, she went into the viel herself, and brought him out of his prision, as well as the rest that were forbade to the void. She brought him back to the living world he was thrown from, and that very same evening, she forced him to the graves of two of his best friends, and brought them back as well.  
Now she was dead, and there was no bringing her back.  
"Oh Charolette." He whispered into her dead ears. "Oh my love, I'm so sorry."  
  
*****  
  
Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Oh lord...did he just say....?  
  
***** 


	11. To Hell And Back Chapter 11

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Is it me, or is this story getting deeper by each chapter?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Morgana watched in disgust as Sirius Black kneeled next to the girl, bearing his hidden love he held for her. She sneered, watching the man cry. As she knew him, Sirius Black never cried. But here, here he poured his heart and soul to the dead girl before him. She suddenly frowned, noticing a slight twitch of the girls foot.  
No one else had even noticed, for they all wept themselves, burying their heads into the chests of their friends and loved ones. Alastor Moody did not cry, but looked sadly upon Charolette, wishing he could have done more. Her foot twitched again.  
"No!" Morgana suddenly hissed to herself. "It can't be!" Once again, Charolette's foot twitched again, this time, with more force, heaving her foot to the left side. "No!" Morgana yelled out, clutching her staff, which was glowing with the anger that radiated off of her.  
Sirius looked down with shock on Charolette. She had taken a gasp for breath, her eyes shot open. Those deep saphiers, near black starring up at him. Sirius was taken aback, and could do nothing but stare. No one moved now, afraid that their own minds were delusioning them.  
  
*****  
  
Oh look at him, starring at my like an idiot. Though, I do have to say, that I liked Morgana's sudden outburst of disbelife and fury. I could feel her anger radiating off of herself, and of course, it's indicated towards me. It's not everyday that any living soul could live against that curse.  
Still, aftering hearing Sirius's undying love for me, he still didn't move. So my eyes penetrated his, trying to make him uncomfortable and to look away, or at least help me up.  
No one was bloody moving...which meant, I had to get up on my own. Damn.  
  
*****  
  
Over the course of 15 minutes of starring, Sirius suddenly realized that Charolette was sitting up. Instinctivly, he tried to push her back down, afriad that she would be injured further. Her arm twitched.  
"Oi, Sirius, I'm fine." She stated gruffly, that croak in her voice still not heaving off. "Lemme up." Still Sirius Black held her down, tears welling in his eyes again, this time, with happiness.  
"No." He whispered, only for her ears to hear. "No."  
Charolette stared up at the man with utter disbelife. Not knowing why she was even shocked by his behavior, she thrusted herself away, rolling several feet before jumping to her own, staff in her hand.  
Ignoring sudden shrieks from both sides, Charolette turned towards Morgana for the last time, her eyes locked cold hard on hers, making Lethel writher with hatred.  
"You're supposed to be dead!" She shrieked, sending a curse towards the girl. "I did you a favor!"  
"Killing me and sending me back to my traitor of a family is a favor?" Amusement flodded through her voice. "Ah, I think likewise Lethel. As your dying wish, I'll do you one thing. Be wise about your choice. And make it quick." Morgana watched the girl, realizing that she had plans to kill her. She smirked.  
"Then I have no wish." She stated boredly. "For you cannot kill me."  
Charolette errupted with laughter, her shoulders racking trying to gain controll over herself. Morgana could only be overjoyed to hear her laughter once again, but refused to show it.  
"My my 'mother'." She growled, her voice pulling over with hatred once again. "As you've said yourself only minutes ago, that I am the most powerfull sorcerer, and can do whatever I set my mind too. You know perfectly well that I can, and will kill you."  
With a lower murmer of words, and a quick black flash, Morgana layed on the ground, cold, and dead. Her deatheaters suddenly shrieked with horror, bending to their master, begging her to awake. Like pittiful children when they loose a pet.  
"You bitch!" One of the deatheaters screamed, his wand pointed at his lords Murderer. Charolette chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Morgana was really starting to piss me off. Inside that thick head of hers, she knew perfectly well that I was able to kill her and her men with a simple blink of my eye. She made herself an easy target, beliving that I could not bear to kill my own 'parent.'  
Morgana was not my parent. I had killed my parents five and a half years ago that faithfull night Voldemort was brought down by Harry Potter,The Boy Who Lived and The Boy that Prevailed Victory. My parents stood their ground in front of Voldemort, and I merely squashed them like a defenceless bug. Nothing more.  
Hah, Morgana felt she was doing me a favor. How dreafully horrid for her. Nothing she could do a favor for good, but only for evil. And all those resulted in the death of someone. In her opinon, everyone desrved death, and she was the one to kill them all. I'm surprised gaining world dominance wasn't on the list either. Then again, she was leaving Voldemort to that. Lucky Bastard.  
I gave the woman one last wish. Most liekly, I wouldn't see it done, but at least I have the decancy to give her something to think about before she died. Instead, she still thinks I can't kill her.  
Her death came quick and very painfull I assure you. It had seemed to happen quick, but to her, if felt like a thousand knives pentetrated her skin, seraching for her heart. Now she lay crumpled on the ground, visably dead.  
Look at those deatheaters, all kneeling on the ground, groping for their master to wake up. Like a child with a dead and cherrished pet. Pittiful for these grown men to act in such a way. Really, Morgana would have wanted something different, but lets' just say, she isn't suitble for it.  
She wasn't suitable for anything but death. And I made sure she got what she deserved.  
  
*****  
  
Almost as quick as Charolette had disposed of Morgana Lethel, she disposed of the deatheaters sprawled on the ground at their dead masters feet. They weren't the last of the deatheaters. There were followers all over the world for Voldemort. Most went into hiding after he was killed. Then some then went and joined Morgana for justice.  
Remus Lupin suddely dissappeared into the house, making a panicked called to the Ministry, saying that Charolette had destroyed Morgana and her followers. Within seconds of his call, The new Minister of Magic and more aurors apparated to Number Twelve Grimwald Place's back lawn. All stared in shock at the great amount of dead betrayers, and among them, Morgana Lethel.  
Charolette stood and stared at the freshly murdered people. Her eyes never blinking, and bore into the pile before her. Never in her life, did she want to kill so many people in one round. Indeed, her title as a 'Murderer' was true, and was for certain that this new minister was going to send her back to Azkaban. But instead, he stood in front of her. Brown eyes on blue.  
His name was Ethridge Jones, A member of the Wizarding Games Keeper. He had a high potential for the High Seat of the Ministry, but Fudge, playing his wicked game, had won. Leaving Ethridge a seat as a wizarding sports writter. A.K.A Wizarding Games Keeper.  
"Charolette Rones." He said politely, watching the girl, who in turned, watched him back. "Thank you. Thank you for saving our world from Morgana. Words cannot express our gratitude towards you, and we wish to do something for you in return." Charolette looked at the man with interest. It's been a long while since the wizarding world thanked her for her good deeds.  
"I did what needed to be done. Morgana needed to be stopped, and that meant death to her and her men." Ethridge nodded, agreeing with her fully. "But." His face suddenly fell. "There are more of them still out there. Deatheaters and Sorcerers. And because Morgana has been killed, that means they will come in search of her body. It must be destroyed immeaditly. No delays." The Minister nodded once again, taking in theinformation and letting it process through his mind.  
"Do you know how long it will take for the news to get around?" He asked, becking Percy to him. Charolette made no movement.  
"If we can keep this from the Daily Prophet, then the news shouldn't reach them. But that can't be for certain. Afterall, someone could be disguised, and hidden securely among the trees, or anywhere near by. If the news reaches them in some shape or form, then instantly, we must be prepared for another battle. But this one, would be mainly pressed on my shoulders, for I am the last of my brothers and sisters, or that I know of anyway." Ethridge Jones took the girls hands into his own.  
"Charolette, you have given a great lift off of everyone's shoulders here in the magic world. Even if more deatheaters and sorcerers such as yourself come back, we can take care of them, as you did this group before us. I have stronge faith in you, and I want you apart of our defence." Charolettes eyes widdened.  
  
*****  
  
Whoah...  
  
***** 


	12. TO Hell And Back Chapter 12

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
AN: The original Harry Potter characters do not belong to me..but my made up characters and this plott do. So if you want to use it, ask me first.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
*****  
Blimey, I'm dumstruck. I hate to admit it, but I'm shocked beyond hell right now. If I thought getting out of Azkaban was odd, this is at the top of my list so far. Jones is dead serious too...  
So now what? I'm asking you.  
  
*****  
  
Charolette just stood there, dumbfounded, and staring at Ethridge Jones with a confused look on her face. No one could hold back their laughter for long, for Sirius Black burst out into wild rampaging laughter a minute later. Soon after him, the rest of the group chuckled, all except Moody. He remained as gruff as before.  
"I don't see what's so funny!" He barked, making several people jump, Charolette included. "Sorry. Charolette was just offered a job on the aurora team. This is NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Once again, his sudden outburst startled people. "Sorry." He muttered.  
"Aw come on Alastor." Dumbledore grinned, that twinkle in his eyes yet again returning to the old wizard. "We haven't seen more than a stern face from our Charolette, it's funny. Admit it." Moody glared at the proffessor, his glass eye lolling in his head, resting on the girl, continuing to stare at the new Minister of Magic.  
A light chatter then filled the atmosphere, completely oblivious to the Minister and Ministry Officials standing in front of them. Charolette jumped out of her trance, shaking her head remorcefully.  
"I'm sorry Minister, but I'm not what you're looking for." She said, not looking away from his eyes. He only smiled.  
"On the contrary Miss Rones,"  
"Please, don't use that name."  
"Alright, Miss Charolette," He checked to make sure it was alright with her. Gaining an aproval nod, he continued. "You are exactly what we need. No aurora working for me or any other minister in this entire earth can do exactly what you do. Not only are you a sorcerer, but you are the most powerfull wizard I have ever seen. And I thought Potter was the most powerfull, but you've proved me wrong, you proved everyone wrong. With your brain, your strength, and ability to react in certain situations, we can take back control over the evil!" Several ministry officials clapped, Percy was scribbling furriously on his parchment.  
It took the girl at least 20 minutes to even work over the information that the Minister had just given to her. If it had been Fudge, she would have spat in his face, punched him sencless and baracaded herself in the basement of the newly remodled House of Black.  
"You can't control evil." She said after sometime, gaining everyone elses attention once again. "Controling evil would mean destroying the world. Any perfectly sweet person can be corrupted for the thirst of power and urge to kill. You can't live in a world without having that evil..it's never been heard of. Ever since Adam and Eve and the creation of this world, there's been evil. It's physically impossible."  
"But we can capture as much of the evil that can be contained." Harry said, stepping forward.  
"Yes, yes you can." Charolette answered, indicating to the ministry. Not even including herself in the sentence.  
  
*****  
  
I can't do it..I can't work for them. Not after what they did to me..it's just, too frustrating. I've seen enough of the Ministry then my share of. Ah damnit, I can't get them off my back.  
  
*****  
  
It had long gone dark before The people decided that it was time to go inside and prepare for a late dinner. The Minister would be staying along with his Officials. Molly was aboslutly thrilled, and shooed everyone out of the kitchen to prepare a wonderful feast, as Ron had put it. His mouth was already watering.  
Charolette on the other hand, could care less about food. It was only her first day out of Azkaban, food was the last thing on her mind. She wasn't sure if she was really even out of Azkaban, but that it was only an allusion. A bad dream. Harry pinched her, noticing her eyes out of focus. Nope, it wasn't a dream.  
She sat in the living room, The Ministry in front of her, Sirius Black to her right, Remus lupin to her left, James Potter and Lily Potter behind her, and the rest gathered around them. Charolette felt locked up again, being around so many people.  
"Charolette, think about it. You'd be doing so much for our world, making everyone a little bit safer, and bringing back your reputation that you lost on the account of Fudge." She smirked, thinking about the impeached Minister that was now out on the streets, looking for someplace to live, or something to eat.  
If being paddled to join the Ministry wasn't enough, the constant rubbing on her back by Sirius was driving her crazy. She tried to tell herself that it was just absentmindedly, he didn't know he was doing it. Then, Remus Lupin had grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeez, and continued to hold on.  
  
*****  
  
Ah! Intimate touch! Intimate touch! Not appretiated at the momment! Bloody hell, would he just stop talking for a moment. He's reapeated his self a bloody 30 times now..It's getting old.  
  
*****  
  
"I, I don't know." She finally stammered, after the Minister finnished with his propaganda and cup of tea. "It's very flattering. But, I've only just been released from Azkaban. I might as already re-arrange my funeral plans and re-write my will. Most wizard folk would rather see me dead than in the Ministry Office. It's, it's just too damn soon."  
"We're loosing time to catch these deatheaters." Harry butt-in before the Minister could say the same.  
"Damnit Potter, do you always have to contradict me?" She snapped, turning to glare at the boy. He just smirked, and patted her head as if she was a little girl. Charolette jerked, attempting to throw herself at him, tickle him merclessly and have him scream his defeat. But Sirius and Remus had grabbed her arms, keeping her in her seat. "The minute they let me go Potter, you're floor bait."  
"Please Charolette." Ethridge pleaded suddenly, getting to his knees in front of the girl. "Please, we need your help, and we'll go to any extent to win your confidence. We need you."  
Everyone was absolutly stunned by his behavior. Severus Snape, however, was slightly amused, watching the man with gleefull eyes and turning his gaze upon Charolette, who too, was smirking, but suddenly went sullen.  
"Fine, fine." She said, growing serious once again. "But, under once circumstance: My name is not to be printed in any newspaper, magazine or book untill the world is used to my getting out of Azkaban. Once they find out I'm working for you, I'm dead that very night." Ethridge, grinned, still on his knees.  
"Of course." Percy, make note of that. And keep it at hand untill her word." Percy nodded, scratching away again.  
  
*****  
I never would have agreed to something like this. I think having Lupin and Black hold my hands and carassing me is getting to my head. They'll find themselves in pink dresses before the night is over. Mark my words, it will be done.  
  
*****  
  
The evening had been a rather noisey one. Charolette on the otherhand, tried to stay as quiet as she could. But Remus Lupin and James Potter had gotten her to scream as they drenched her with a bucket of ice cold water. Instead of speaking to those too at dinner, she sent them nasty glares, and unwilling spoke with Sirius, Lily and Hermione who all sat near her.  
"Nah, you're room has been fixed up quite a bit." Sirius was saying through a mouthfull of potatoes, occasionally spraying Remus with them on purpose. "We made sure it was decorated and done just how you like it. Though, Molly wasn't too pleased with the black and dark purple. "  
"Molly can kiss my ass for all I care." Charolette growled suddenly, taking a rather small helping of potatoes herself. Sirius burst out laughing.  
"You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell her that." Sirius said, ignoring the glares from Tonks who was listening into the conversation. "But Nyphmdora here makes me hold my tongue."  
"It's Tonks to you Binky." The woman with neon hair spat. Everyone turned to Sirius, bemused faces. Sirius though, shot daggers at his cousin, gripping the table untill his knuckles went white.  
"–Binky?" Charolette repeated. "'Binky'? How the hell do you get the nickname 'binky?' "Charolette began laughing, a rare noise that they've heard since she came home.  
But the moment was too good to last, for under the table, came a small back puppy, throwing itself onto Charolette, barking widly.  
  
*****  
Because of all their pestering, I decided it would be better to just talk to people instead of ignore them. I don't want to know what the Mauraders and the Weasley Twins would do to me.  
Though, how is it possible to get Binky from Sirius Black? Something I'm going to have to investigate one. Looks like Tonks is my main woman.  
  
***** 


	13. TO Hell And Back Chapter 13

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Oops." Sirius muttered, watching as Charolette shoved the dog off of her, standing up and glaring daggers down at it. Though, being as a puppy would be, the thing still ran around the room widly, barking like there was no tomorrow. Occasionally, it would stop in front of Charolette, go quiet and wag it's tail before taking off again.  
"Oops?" Charolette sneered. "I take it you had something to do with this." She still remained standing, glowering over the man with raven long hair. After so many years, Sirius Black still refused to get a hair cut. "Speak Black!" She barked.  
"I er, s-s-s-sorry." He stammered, failing desperatly to try and sound brave. "She's a little uh, hyper active."  
"A little huh?" Charolette repeated, watching the dog zoom around the room. "And how, Sirius, tell me, how is this canine connected with you. I'm holding you responsible." The other two remaining Mauraders laughed behind their hands. Crossing her arms and tapping her left foot, Charolette preceeded to glare down at the cowering man before her.  
Sirius said nothing. He just sat there, starring at Charolette, occasionaly looking down to find the dog standing in front of her, wagging it's tale again. But she payed no attention to the random canine. She just stood there, glarring at him. For once in his life, Sirius Black could sucessfully say that he was scared of a woman.  
"Speak, Black." She hissed. The older man fell out of his own little world he was momentarily creating.  
"I bought the dog." He stated more bravely then her felt.  
"I've gathered as much." She retorted, snoting slightly.  
"For you." He finnished. Charolette just stood there, no longer glarring, but starring at him with wide eyes. Sirius smirked. He was back. "Close your mouth Charolette, you look like a goldfish." Chuckles.  
"No, be serious Black." Charolette snapped, her eyes getting a bit of that glare back.  
"Serious as my honor of a Maurader." He held up his right hand.  
"Its your left hand you pansy!" James cried, startling Remus to falling out of his chair.  
"Oi! James!" Remus spat.  
Charolette shook her head, fed up with childish behavoir of certain adults. 'Children will be children.' She thought to herself, smriking.  
  
***** Great, a rambunctious puppy. As expected, Sirius was behind the canin, clearly scared out of his wits. I can't be that scary.  
  
Nevermind. I take that back.  
  
I wasn't more pleased with myself after noting that absolute petrified look that graced his handsome features. Oh gods, wait, am I falling for Sirius Black?  
  
*****  
  
Charolette shook her head furiously. Not at Black, but at herself. Not even a day back and she was falling for an older man of at least 20 years. Trust a Rones to do such a thing. After all, Janeca had married a 38 year old man when she was 15. Yes, she had a demented family. But look at them, they're sorcerers, some with neon colored pupiles and black eyes. Roben had pure red eyes.  
"I er..excuse me." She muttered lamely, before picking up the puppy and rushing out of the room. The door accidently closed with a loud bang, scaring several of the young Weasley and Potter children.  
She didn't slow her pace untill she reached the far tree in the backyard. This tree had a tire swing. A favorite of her youngest siblings, whom were now dead. As strong as she was, everything was now getting to her. Finally released from Azkaban, Being back in the Black house, the battle, Morgana now dead, Her family now dead, Benji, Carlah, Darlah and Jack in some unknown world, The Ministry, falling for Black, this dog. But she couldn't cry, Charolette instead cursed herself over and over, stroking the dog gently.  
"You're getting weak." Charolette told herself, looking around the dark yard, several boddies still had not been cleaned up, including Morgana's. "Way to go Rones. You've sucessfully shown your weakness, its going to land you right back to Azkaban."  
"No It's not." Came a male voice from behind the tree. Charolette jumped up, still clutching the dog closely to her.  
"Show yourself." She barked, prepared to fight if necessary. James Potter came from underneath his family's invisibility cloak. He didn't look his joyus self when she left.  
"You're not weak." He said, turning the tire swing into two wodden swings, sitting down and motioning for Charolette to do the same. . "So stop telling yourself that. "James watched her, worry etched into his face.  
"You would understand if you knew what I was thinking." Charolette said quietly, hoping he didn't catch it. He smirked in spite of himself.  
"You know, I could. I'm pretty good at Legilimacy." Charolette could hear the amusement in his voice.  
"Try it Potter, and you'll be joining those boddies over there." James just grinned.  
"Penny for your thoughts." He said finally, reaching over and petting the puppy Charolette still clutched. She watched before looking away. "Don't worry, I'm an unspeakable. I won't leak your secrets. They're safe with me." Charolette snorted. "What? You don't belive me? Here, there was this time when Siri-"  
"Oh shut up James." Charolette said, "Don't give me some pitiful secret that Sirius told you. How safe would my secretes be from your fellow Mauraders?" No reply. "Oh? Do my ears decive me?"  
"Ok fine. They're not safe with me when around Padfoot and Moony. But there's a first time for everything you know."  
"No James. If I told you my secrets, the first thing you'd do is go to the Mauraders and then I'll be forced to baracade myself in my room." She noticed he was getitng ready to say something "And you wouldn't be able to get through Sorcerer wards." James shut his mouth.  
"Charolette." He finaly said. "I'm not going to let you go around keeping this all to yourself. You *need* to talk about it. Just tell me, I'll keep it a secret. We don't need you falling back into depression again, gods, that's the last thing we need to happen to you..let alone you going out and getting yourself killed. I don't think we could take it."  
"No." Charolette said firmly, still stroking the puppy. "No, it's too damn risky. Just, no."  
"Charolette, I'm not going to leave you alone about this. We're collegues now, we're friends, you're like a sister to me. I will, somehow, get it out of you. And I don't plan on letting you leave untill you tell me tonighte, here, sitting on these swings."  
The girl snorted with frustration. James was a passionate person. Everyone knew that. Charolette knew that, after bringing the man back. That was probally what hurt her the most: bringing back the Potters and Black, only to loose their trust and thrusting her to the dementors.  
She shook her head furiously once again. This time, a worried James wrapped an arm around her. To his surprise, her shoulders shook. Charming the swings to melt together, he sat close to her, trying to comfort the girl.  
"Come on." He said softly, rubbing her back. "Just tell me, get it over with, and worry about it later instead of now. You should be celebrating, getting out of Azkaban. I know I would."  
"Try saying that when you know you deserve it." She muttered darkly, skooting several inches away. James sighed in frustration.  
"You've fallen for Sirius, haven't you?" He said, too matter-of- factly like. Charotte whipped her head to face him, eyes wide with shock.  
'How the hell did he know?' She thought darkly. 'Consider him hexed.'  
"Charolette, it's alright. He's fallen for you too." James now grinned like the idiot that he was. "What all the more to get together and have babies!" 


	14. To Hell And Back Chapter 14

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Ah yes. Chapter fourteen. Lovely stuff isn't it? Well, I guess I should start off with a big thank you to those of you who review and like my story. I do want to write a sequel once I'm done with this. Though, I'm guessing this story will be ended in the near chapters for the early or mid twenties. But thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
***** I tried to ignore him the best I could. But blimey! Being so blunt into saying, you know, go off, and have him get you pregnate is just well, pushing it a bit. Ok, sure, I've fallen for Sirius Black, and apparently, he's fallen for me. But, I'm a just released criminal. Everything is happening all too fast.  
  
And that's something,that I'm not going to let happen. It's just too soon. Way too soon.  
  
But Lord, how can any woman resist him? Am I lucky? Or should I run away screaming?  
  
*****  
"Are you ok Charolette?" James asked after sometime, watching the girl with those concerned eyes once again. She stuttered her apology and made an excuse to leave.  
Silently, she dissappeared into the house, and passed all the rooms without making a single creak in the floor. No one noticed her, and for that, she was thankfull. Now it was time to wallow in her mind, untill she can come up with some sort of solution to all of this. Tomorrow, she had to go to the Ministry, and start her job.  
Once safely inside her room, with the door locked with sorcerery magic, she began to pace. Nothing could be more bothorsome than just getting out of Azkaban, and having being told that the man of her apparent dreams is practically throwing himself at her feet.  
"Blimey, this isn't happening." She said to her stuffed animal dog. "This can't be happening." She sunk down into her desk chair. "But it is." Sighing, she picked up her quill, and put the end in her mouth, thinking hard. "Though, maybe this happening quickly is a good thing. I mean, it's down and out of the way. Ah, then that would force relationships into quick action, and then it's ruined from there."  
"Oh calm down." Came a voice from the corner. Charolette's head whipped up to see her mirror, Epothy, speaking to her once again. Inside the mirror, was a handsome face of a man with black hair, black eyes and pericings of many sorts and places. Epothy was her brother, her twin.  
"Oh, hello Epothy." Charolette said, sucking on her quill once again. "What brings you here? Aren't you dead?"  
"Me? No. I'm one of the few of us that survived the attack from Voldemort."  
"Voldemort did this?" The head nodded.  
"Alas, yes he did. Didn't like the fact that we couldn't break you out of Azkaban. So he came in one night, Halloween to be precise, and killed off a lot of us. Only I, baby Jack, Benji, Carlah and Darlah, Gabon, Drake and Micah are the only ones that I know of that survived. It's hard to tell when a lot of bodies are laying around you. Can't seem to keep track."  
"You still in that ruddy house?" Charolette asked, shocked beyond belife. The head nodded once again. "Why?"  
"Old Moldyshorts placed some sort of spell with Morgana to lock us in. Something between Wizard Magic and Sorcerery. You're the only one that knows how to get rid of this 'inbetween force'." Epothy grinned stupidly, looking over what was supposidly his shoulder. "How have you been?" Charolette groaned.  
"You know I've been in Azkaban for 5 and a half years. How the hell do you think I feel?"  
"Well, yes, but now that you're out, how have you been?"  
"It's only been a day Epothy." Charolette sighed in frustration. "And in a day, I find out things that I wished I didn't know. And in this very same day, I kill Morgana and the rest the followers that attacked me today. But in that very same day, I find out that Sirius Black has a obsessive love passion for me, and I don't know what to do." Epothy began to laugh, shaking his head. "Oh shut up Eppy."  
"Don't call me 'Eppy'" He hissed. "Now, about Black. Don't rush into things. I mean, you're a convicted criminal, you killed Morgana, which means, the two most horrible people in the world have now been murdered. If Black loves you like your family does, and more, then give it time. If loves you, then he'll wait forever if he has too. Now, what else is on your mind? You're look very stressed."  
"Ethridge Jones offered me a job at the Ministry. I'm now working with a team of Aurors, and I have to go in tomorrow morning to start. The thing is, I couldn't decline. I tried to explain to Jones what my thoughts were on this, and nope, he basically threw the position at me. If I didn't take it, the twins would be using one of their latest creations on me. Not to mention Potter Senior." The head laughed again.  
"Charolette, think of it this way. You get out of prision, and now the Minister wants you to work for him. That's a good thing. But as I said about Black, give it some time, and get used to being back into the world. I think, maybe, to get me out of here, that you get your ass over to the house and get ME OUT OF HERE!" His voice rang throughout the house. And voices could be heard throughout, and footsteps followed the voices up the stairs.  
  
***** If I decide to get Epothy out, he's in trouble anyway. Any louder, the Ministry would have heard, and they're a good 100 miles off. Yep, I heard correctly, Black is in the lead with Severus. Great. *****  
  
"Charolette?!" Banging could be heard on the door, and it was loud. "Charolette are you alright?" It was Severus Snape.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said icily, glarring at her brother, who smirked. "just having a lovely chat with my brother. Nothing to be alarmed about. Now go away."  
"No. Wait, how are you talking to your brother? They're dead?" Draco blurted out, tapping the door with his wand.  
"Nope, some of them survived. Now, go away." Charolette growled, banging on the door once, but it was powerfull. "Now!"  
"I don't think so." James said. His voice had turned into some dangerous muttering, and soon enough, Remus Lupin came within earshot, scolding the man. Then to Charolette's surprise, a hole the size of a large bulder broke through the walls and doors. Leaving a large, and very noticable hole. The midnight black haired girl rubbed her head where a large piece of debri hit her, shaking her head, and turning back to the mirror.  
"How long have you been there, Epothy?" She asked the mirror, where the head inside was grinning stupidly and watching with intrest.  
"Uh, 4 years." He said, looking behind him. Charolette laughed.  
"Ah, you're curse came back and bit you in the butt Eppy." Charolette was lost in a sea of giggles. "4 years eh? Well, I guess I'll come by tomorrow durring my lunch hour. I would assume the stench of rotting corpses can't be too nice." She smirked.  
"Unbearable." Epothy grinned back, winking. "Now, what time is lunch?"  
"I have not a clue." She said, even more amused.  
"WELL GET ONE!" Epothy roared, once again, heaving Charolette into a world of laughter. The group standing in the very large hole on the wall, watched with smiles on their face, but their eyes couldn't hide the confusion.  
"O-kay." Harry said, looking back and forth from mirror to girl. "I don't even want to know." 


	15. To Hell And Back Chapter 15

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior  
  
A/N: Ah sorry for the delay on Chapter fourteen folks. I had major problem with writters block. I'm still having some plott issues with it, but hell, I'm going to write a chapter anyway. Please read and reivew and let me know what you think!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, but the non orriginal potter characters and plott is what I take credit for.  
  
***** I don't even know why I'm laughing. "Get A clue" wasn't even that funny. No, nevermind, I'm not laughing at Epothy, I'm laughing at the hole in my room. Ah, I'm sure Black is having kittens right now. Oh well, I'll just fix it after I'm done here. Well, then again, that could take allnight. Better fix it now, so I have privacy.  
  
Oh gods...I just realized it, Remus Lupin is starring at me,and it isn't with those confused eyes like everyone else..LORD HELP ME *****  
  
"You know, you're going to have to fix that." Epothy said, after his sister had stopped laughing. Though he still held a grin on his face. "I can't really help you from here, after all, the stench of these bodies can kill braincells."  
"I'll tell Jones that I need to go free some of my siblings from the House of Death. Don't worry. He'll permit me to do so. Probally not without an escort, but I'll come. Expect me there around 10 in the morning. And please, relocate any bodies that surround the main doors. I don't want to somehow land on one. Especially if it's one of my brothers or sisters."  
"Consider it done." The head said. "I had better go find the others that are still breathing, so I'll see you tomorrow.Oh, and Charolette, love you." Charolette smiled.  
"I love you too, Epothy." The head then dissappeared from the mirror, leaving it reflecting the rather large hole in the wall, and gaping people standing inside of it. "Oh buggar off."  
"Watch your language." Molly Weasley snapped, indicating to the small baby she was holding in her arms, with Ginny Weasley by herside, carrying another baby that looked identical to the on her mother held.  
"If you'll excuse me," Charolette said, choosing to ignore the comment from the Weasley, "I'm going to fix the hole you so graciously put into my bedroom, and call it a night. Now, if you want to get stuck inside the wall, then I suggest you leave as well. It's a little late for little babies to be awake." Suddenly, James errupted, covering his mouth, laughing hard. "James, and if you say one word, I'll castrate you with a dull spoon." James only roared with laughter all the more.  
Charolette convinced them to leave, and instantly fixed the hole James so graciously put, and threw herself onto her bed. Clearly exhausted from this evenings events.  
  
***** Ah, I never want to have to do that again. This is two much. I know it's too soon to decide, but I think Remus Lupin has a thing for me as well. Lord, two of the most handsom men that I've ever laid eyes on are after me. What is a poor girl like me to do?  
  
Then again, I could, decide with a more usefull way..  
  
No...don't need the impretion that I'm just looking for a free ride..Nah, I'll just date them. No harm in that.  
  
*****  
  
Charolette grinned to herself. Maybe, just maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. But, she was taking Epoth's advice to heart. Then something inside her made her snap, some of her siblings were still alive, and a few were alive inside of "The House of Death'. And she was going to be the one to free them.  
Being lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of how drowsy the day had made her, and fell into the first real sleep she's had since as long as she could remember. 


	16. To Hell And Back Chapter 16

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Reviews would be graciously accepted..I'm starting the think that no on likes this story, which is decreasing my motive to keep writing. I write because you like it..and no one is reviewing anymore. Oui ou Non?  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The day was grim, the hour was 3:30 A.M, and Charolette Rones layed in her bed, eyes wide open from a sleepless night. Sleep had no found her for only one reason: Some of her family is alive, and the one responsible is still out there. Meaning she was the only one to find them, and bring them down.  
Yes, them. There is more than two. And these two people were thought to have died the night Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort. They faked their own deaths, and ran. Ran in disguise in fear of being caught. Charolette knew this.  
How she knew, even she was not clear on it. That feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she was to finally kill her parents if she could find them, more like when she finds them.  
She shuddered.  
Death was not a happy thought. For most, it is greatly welcomed. Though for some, they are unsure about the idea. And others, they're pure scared. Charolette didn't think of death as often as most do. She pushes the thought out of her head, just so it dosen't take up space. She is neither afraid nor does she welcome it. She is not in her middle stage of life yet, and will not be for quite some time. But that night, her mind was haunted with death.  
She sighed.  
Nothing was more troublesome then what was happening now. And a love life was soon to be added to the list. She just knew it.  
"Sirius Black will not be able to contain himself." She muttered to the stuffed dog and the sleeping puppy at the foot of her bed. "And I most likely won't be able to resist. Life is just perfect." Not expecting an answer, she was rewarded with silence. Once again, she sighed. "Was getting out of Azkaban really worth all of this?"  
  
***** My mind is too cluttered, and I know it. I half expected myself to be awake all night. It dosen't surprise me the least bit. But, all this thinking is going to get in the way of my job now. And I need to focus on the capture and death of my own parents. What a lovely thought eh? Killing ones' parents so the world can sit in almost utter peace again. So there's 2 less killers out on the streets? And I'm expected and responsible for it. Really, it's stupid. But then again, I can use it as a stress reliver. Though, after they're gone, I'm left with nothing else to kill. Maybe my killing days are over.. *****  
  
It was now 4:30 A.M in the morning. Charolette groaned and hoisted herself out of bed, her feet landing on the floor with a soft thud. Most likely, no one else is awake at this hour, so she was free to eat whatever she pleased for breakfast, and head off to work withouth any morning hastle and stress.  
Stepping out of the shower, Charolette dressed herself in a pair of black trousers that flared out at the leg, and fitted nicely, a work shirt, a vest, and her black work robes. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed again. Her appearance would most likely scare little kids, all the peircings she had. Two on her right eyebrow, one on her noes, one in my lip, and at least 18 up her ears, not to mention the tongue ring and belly button ring. Taking out her wand, Charolette removed the metal from her lip, eyebrow and half of the earrings on her ears. Letting only 6 go up the right side, and 5 up the left. Then she took out the tongue ring.  
Tapping each hole, they instantly repaired themselves. For the first time, Charolette realized that she did have beauty behind the metal that hung off her face. Grinning, she sat down at her vanity, pulling open drawers to see what was inside. One drawer contained makeup, another hair supplies, a third jewlery and the fourth had other items in it.  
Opening the first drawer again, Charolette took out the makeup. Applying foundation, concealer and blush, she paused and looked at herself. Grinning, she picked black mascara and black eyeliner. Totally out of character, she chose white eye shadow. And out of all honesty, Charolette found herself pretty dumbfounded to how nice she looked.  
  
*****  
Blimey, I can look nice when I'm not forcing all my gothic ways. I did this for the best. That's for sure. Hah, I can't wait untill everyone else see's me without all the holes in my head.  
  
*****  
  
Looking at her full appearance again, she bent to put on a pair of black work shoes, and made her way soundlessly down the stairs. Ignoring the awed looks from the paintings, she snuck into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Sirius Black.  
He sat at the table, coffee in his left hand, The Daily Prophet in his right, and a plate of bagles with creamcheese on them in front of him. Charolette had to supress a giggle. This was an almost unlikely scene to have been able to witness.  
"Do this often?" Charolette asked, taking a bagle from his plate. He looked up and grinned.  
"Charolette, I didn't expect you to be up untill 6-ish." He confessed, looking rather sheepish. She grinned and took a bite of the bagle. "Why are you up so early?"  
"I asked you the same thing," She answered. "So answer mine first." Sirius took his turn to grin.  
"Ah, normally I'm the first one up. I haven't slept so peacefully for about 5 years now." He didn't look up from his paper. In fact, he hid his face behind it. Charolette smirked.  
"I didn't sleep last night, and laying in my bed was getting a bit dull. So I decided to start my day earlier then planned." She continued to eat, waiting for the man to come out from his newspaper. "Besides, being up at the crack of dawn is a bit expholiating, don't you think?" Sirius finally looked up. And for the first time, he noted how she looked.  
"Wholly crap." He thought. "Wholly hell crap."  
Charolette couldn't hold it in any longer, and let out quiet giggles, covering her mouth with her bagle and just laughed.  
"Oh come now, I can't look *that* different, now. Can I?" Sirius just stared at her.  
"No, you look absolutly gorgeous." He breathed, unaware of his behavior or that Charolette was actually in the room. Once reality kicked in, he blushed, and hid behind the paper once again.  
  
*****  
Thank merlin this bagle is so huge, or else he would see that I'm blushing two. Blimey, I'm a fruit.  
  
*****  
It seemed like forever that the two sat in silence, eating their bagles. Charolette had gotten up and made herself a cup of Supreme Chocolate Cappuchino, and continued with her thinking.  
Besides the small 'pick-me-up' conversation with Sirius, she still felt haunted. Depression wasn't kicking in. There was nothing to be depressed about. But it's like when you walk into a graveyard, your shoulders instantly felt heavy, and like there was a burdened that you shouldn't have to carry.  
Ironically, Charolette felt the same. But this was a burdened that she did have to carry. No one else would be able to kill Joanna and Edward II Rones. It was impossible. But, Charolette was used in her childhood, and discovered what their weaknesses were. It would be a difficult task nonetheless. She could do it. It may take weeks of hunting, it could even take a year, depending on how well they hid themselves.  
Though, if they've been on the run, then all owls would be cut off from then. At least, it would be risking their position if they sent and owl, or even recived one. Not to mention the Ministry has ways of tracking the owl, and then targeting the individual with a sensored Wizard Monitor. (new invention)  
No, it would be hard. Tracking down a couple of Sorcerers was indeed difficult. Especially since they use complex appearance charms. You have to be strong enough to sence on of these. Charolette was the only one for the task. Because she spent so much time with Morgana and Voldemort, she learned all too well. Evil wasn't in her blood, it was what her parents were making her.  
Truth be told, Charolette was a sweet girl with morals maturer than anyone else she knew. She stuck to her values and mostly did what she was told. If there was something that could be altered, then she'd express the idea. But because of her family's thirst for power and blood, they turned her into a "monster".  
Now the "monster" was working to catch those responsible. A sweet feeling it was. But a burden.  
  
*****  
If only I didn't have to do this, this would be so much easier. It's my second day out of Azkaban, and now I'm expected to find a pair of murderous killers wandering some streets in some place in the world. But knowing them, they've probally traveled to other worlds where Wizard folk can't go.  
Ah, this is going to post as a huge problem. I'll have to hunt day and night without sleep or food. There's no way I can catch them without a fight, nor without any clue of where they're at.  
But, if I use the Gormos...  
  
*****  
"Charolette?" Sirius asked, smacking the table gently, trying to get her attention. "Hello, Earth To Charolette?"  
"What? Oh, sorry." She muttered, embarrased of loosing track so suddenly. It became an easy thing now-a-days. "What were you saying again?" 


	17. To Hell And Back Chapter 17

To Hell And Back: Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Ah yes, Chapter Seventeen. The longest story I've written so far. I'm proud of it, even if no one reads it and likes it. Anyway, reivews would happily accepted. Let me know what you think. =D Happy reading.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sirius asked warningly. He knew something was up. It was etched across her face. She waved a dismissing hand, he still didn't buy it one bit.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Charolette said cooly. She didn't say anything else, and Sirius knew what she was thinking about. Well, at least, half of it. They still sat in unnerving silence, something he was all too familiar with. Even with half the order in the room, it still seemed silent. But with Charolette in the room, the silence didn't bothor him anymore. In fact, it felt well, comforting.  
Breaking his train of thought, Charolette had gotten up and put her coffee mug into the sink, and seating herself onto the counter, clutching a bottle containing a strange blue liquid.  
"Why would you need a potion?" Sirius asked, gazing at the bottle that the woman clutched in her hands. The woman chuckled, looking into the bottle. Swirling around, she looked up, grinning stupidly.  
"It's not a 'potion', Sirius." The woman was clearly amused. "Well, it's a type of muggle potion. It's called pop, or soda pop. This particular flavor comes around in 2000's. I don't quite rememeber the year, but it's in some time from now. "Sirius looked at the bottle again, curious. Charolette just grinned. He looked like a little kid at Christmas.  
  
*****  
Explaining about the future isn't quite what I had in mind. But he asked. Though, he does look so sweet. Even something so simple as a drink can make a fully grown man so curious. Though, Arthur Weasley isn't a contender in this match. He's clearly curious about everything muggle.  
It's cute. I admit it, this scene is really cute. I wish I could live in it forever..  
  
*****  
  
Sirius stood up and outreached his hand for the bottle, wanting to taste it. Charolette seemed to like it, and if it didn't kill her, then it was worth a shot. She seemed to know what he wanted, and handed him the bottle.  
Placing the opening of the bottle to his lips, and gently and carefully tilted the bottle, getting a taste of the contents inside. He could't put his finger on what it taste like. It was a bright blue color, with a tinge of cotton candy and had a bubbly, airy feel too it.  
And truthfully, he thorougly enjoyed it.  
"Here, take it." She said, motioning for him to take the bottle. There's several more in the fridge, I'll just open a new one. "Sirius grinned, kissing Charolette on the cheek. Her cheeks suddenly exploded with red. She quickly hid her head in the fridge, taking her sweet-mary-time in grabbing another bottle. Smirking to himself, he sat back down, facing his chair to where Charolette had been sitting before.  
Once outside of the refridgerator, the woman placed herself back on the counter, face back to normal. Popping off the top of the bottle, she took a small sip, off in her own world again. Sirius cleared his throat, gaining her attention back. Her head flicked towards him, and apologizing pathetically.  
"Is this how you wanted to start your freedom?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking at the woman seriously. She studdied his face, thinking hard.  
"I don't know." She said finally. "It's just moving a bit fast, a little too fast for my liking. Azkaban does that to you." Sirius felt a new wave of guilt, this one stronger than the last.  
"It's a horrible place, that's for sure." Sirius agreed quietly. He looked back up at Charolette, who was watching him carefully. "Charolette, I'm so sorry." A delicate eyebrow raised. "I shouldn't have belived that damn Rita Skeeter, or the Minister, or the whole damn Daily Prophet. With James back, I became pigheaded." She didn't move, nor did she look like she was breathing.  
Charolette didn't look like she was going to respond at all, instead, she sat still as a board, watching the man with a raised eyebrow, and it was unmistakable that she was thinking hard.  
"That was the past." She said dully. "Does not do to dwell on the past when it's already happened." Sirius stood up, and stopped squarely inches in front of the woman who sat up straight. "It dosen't matter anymore"  
"Like hell it does!" Sirius shot back, startling the woman. "For five and a half years now, I felt as if it was my fault that you were suffereing that hell hole, and it would never let me live it down even if you got out!" He took a shaky breath to calm himself. In a more lowtone voice, he said, "Apologizing to the sky isn't the same as speaking to the real person who can hear you."  
  
*****  
Oh lord,oh shitshitshitshitshitshit SHIT.  
  
*****  
She was speechless. Instead, the woman just sat there, starring at the raven haired and saphire eyed man in front of her. As witty as Charolette Joyce Rones was, she was clueless of what to say. So she sat there stupidly, just gawking at Sirius Black. If anyone walked in on them, they'd burst out in laughter at the dumbfounded look on her face.  
Strong hands on her shoulders broke her out of her trance. It was getting to be a habbit, and mentally kicking herself not to do it again, Charolette focused on Sirius' face which was extreemly close to her own.  
"Please," He begged, getting closer still. "Please tell me that you're not mad at me. I can't live with this guilt anymore. Free me. Free me!" Breathless, she replied.  
"If was angry." It came out as a low whisper. Unintentionable too. "I wouldn't be speaking to you." His deep saphire eyes that were looking concerned and full of hurt, suddenly switched as he gave an award winning smile that could melt every woman in the world. He was melting Charolette so bad, she was sure that she would be a puddle of melted flesh in minutes.  
  
*****  
Damnit! Does he 'have' to do that? He's not making things any easier! Why does everyone have to pick on me? Moronically, this isn't fair, and I don't want it to end.  
  
*****  
  
A loud 'ahem' from the doorway caused Sirius to jump back with alarm, and Charolette didn't bothor looking up from the bottle. For a moment, it took Sirius a rather difficult time to gather what had just happened. His mind was off in kissing the woman, and here he was, feeling frustrated and flustered. It wasn't comprehending at all.  
"Having fun, are we?" Came a sarcastic yet playfull voice. Charolette groaned and shifted her legs.  
"Bugger off, James." She snapped, looking up with a fire alit in her eyes. "Walking in on conversations is one thing, but assuming that there was some sort of intiment activities is absurd. Watch it boy, you'll be a hell a lot of trouble if you keep this up." She added with a smirk, "And I don't think Lily would like to see you engaged in a brainwracking kiss with me. Or Sirius for that matter."  
"Oh come now Charolette!" James play-whined. "Everyman at one point in his life wants to sleep with you. Why can't I?" This absolutly shocked Sirius, who sat down stupidly in his chair, glarring at his friend. Charolette just snorted.  
"I won't deny the fact that every man finds my body desirable, but I would rather sleep with Snape than with you." Her mouth was etched into a smirk. She was enjoying this.  
  
***** Stupid. Idiotic. moron. What is he playing at? I was just about to be kissed by Sirius Black, and he just has to stick his overly large noes in where it dosen't belong. This is one of those times where I'm sure I could kill him again, and he wouldn't be able to come back after I'm done with him.  
  
There'd be nothing left.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what exactly where you two doing then?" James hissed, grinning like mad. "I couldn't hear any moaning or pleading for 'faster Sirius faster! Oh god! Yes yes!' What were you, talking?" The woman snuck a peek at Sirius, who was blushing a deep crimson red. Chuckling as quietly as she could, and slipped off the counter and dropped her bottle in the sink with a CLINK.  
"Yes, we were talking." Sirius choked out.  
"What about?" the arrogant bastard interrupted, a mad glint in his eyes.  
"Just about random things, like why she was up so early."  
"Duh." Charolette huffed, dropping something on the floor, and bending over to pick it up. James leaned over the table, looking slightly excited. Charolette had sensed eyes on her, and stood up quickly, glarring at the man called Prongs.  
"Why were you up so early?" He decided to ask.  
"Coulnd't sleep." She muttered, looking through the pantry.  
"What? I didn't catch that." Prongs smirked devisly. Charolette decided not to turn, but instead, a wide smirk was once again placed on her lips, an odd glint in her eyes.  
"I said, I was too busy ravishing your son's, and fellow mauraders bodies to sleep. So I decided to get up." Both men started laughing. Charolette, feeling much older then what she was, sniffed indignently. She checked her watch, a quarter to 6. Sighing, Charolette summoned her bag.  
After checking for all her supplise, she swung a strap over her shoulder, and stood at the kitchen door, contemplating on telling the men if she was leaving or not.  
"I'm off." She said after a split second. As expected, Sirius dropped what he was doing, and jumped up to bid the woman farewell. Even though he'd see her later on durring the work day. Sirius said nothing untill after he gave her a small peck on the lips.  
"Bye." He whispered, squeezing her side affectionately. Nodding to James, Charolette then left the house.  
  
***** one word: SHIT!  
  
***** 


	18. To Hell And Back Chapter 18

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Thanks guys, for your reviews. Though, if you don't like the story, don't read it and don't review. It's as simple as that. I don't appretiate people telling me my story is stupid when I'm enjoying myself in writing it.  
  
Chapter Eighteen:  
  
Groaning slightly, Charolette apparated to the phone booth above the Ministry of Magic building. She thought she'd enter through the visitor way, instead of to the Ministers office. It would better if she got to know the place before apparating all over. Sighing as the machine spit out a button that said "Head of Defence and Quidditch".  
Dissappearing into stone for several minutes, she was greeted by a lovely decorated room. A skinny, tall witch was sitting at a desk, reading over something and scribbling something down on parchment. She looked up as Charolette entered the room.  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed. "Miss. Rones! We were not expecting you to come in that way!" Charolette merely shrugged, not carring whatsoever. "Please, follow me to the Minister's office, he'll direct you to your offices.  
  
***** Offices...great. Two places to be running between everyday. Then again, I'm taking on two different positions. Well, here goes everything..  
  
But..two offices?  
  
*****  
  
Apparently the Minister moved his office, or used a completely different one from Fudge. Instead of going down as she would have expected, they went up. Up to the top floor. And this bulding was 12 stories.  
Guarded by two handsome cherry wood doors, and two auror guards, a sign read 'Minister Jones' written in gold on a red plate.  
"Former gryffindor?" Charolette asked the lady whom she was following. The woman nodded, before the doors had opened, admitting them both. Unaffected by the situation, Charolette entered the the rooms, looking poised and indignent. Positivly terrifying.  
Jumping up from behind his desk, Ethridge Jones came forward, followed by three other wizards. Though the conditions of the situation were completely safe. The wizards still stood close to the man, clutching their wands in their pockets. Charolette chuckled.  
"My dear, what is it?" The Minister asked.  
"You body guards are ready to hex me at any moment now." Jones's face made a sudden realization, and he told the wizards to lay their wands in his hand. Pocketing them, he motioned for the woman to sit down in a chair in front of his desk.  
"Now," He said, after pooring some tea. "Since you are taking on the Head of Defence Auror's, and Quidditch, you'll have to have two offices. You'll be a busy woman, that's for sure."  
"I expected nothing more." Charolette said boredly.  
"Then my fears have been subdued. I was worried you wouldn't be able to keep up with two jobs. Alright, you're first office will be on the fourth floor in room 312. Your second office is on floor ten in room 678. Your name is written in dark purple on silver plates. Then it shouldn't be too hard to find. And on your desks, you'll find your schedules, paperwork and missions already there for you. "Charolette nodded,taking the two keys the Minister handed here and looking them over. "Your lunch break is 12:00 Charolette bid her farewell to The Minister, and travelend down two flights to the tenth floor.  
Finding her room quickly, Charolette picked up the first crimson red folder on top of the bunch. Openeing it up, showed her schedule and where she had to be at throughout the day.  
Sighing with frustration, she noted the first task: 7:00 A.M meeting with the Auror Team Room 690. It was five till seven. She whirled herself out of the room, closing the door and locking it, and tucking the rest of the folders safely under her arm, she half jogged down the hallway and to the left.  
Every head in the room turned to meet the gaze of Charolete Rones, their new head of department.  
"Good morning." Charolette muttered, sitting down and going through the many folders. Noticing the color of the other folders, she too grabbed the navy blue.  
"Well, if it isn't Miss. Rones." She looked up to find Blaise Zambini grinning at her, an awful gleam in his eye that Charolette absolutly hated.  
  
"Yes, it is I." She said a little to harshly. "Now, if we would get down to buisness. Tell me, I'm new here as you can see, what are we here to discuss?" Tonks, who bore deep green hair and brown eyes opened her folder.  
  
"Well, we were all sent on various hunting trips to try and track down several of the surviving deatheaters and followers of Morgana and Voldemort. "  
"And? You're status?" Charolette asked, wondering why the hell she stopped talking.  
"And-"Tonks said, looking slightly aprehensive. "None of us were able to find anyone. These people are hidden too well." Charolette raised and eyebrow. This wasn't a good sign.  
"We've looked just about everywhere." Blaise said, the frustration in his voice was just unmistakable. "None of them can be found. I expect that they're using sorcerery, or some unknown dark magic. But Merlin's dark magic was forgotten when he died."  
"That means Corban is still alive then." Charolette growled, looking through the contents of the folder.  
"He'll gather followers. He's power thirsty, just like Voldemort and Morganna." James Potter hissed, slamming his fist on the table.  
"Indeed he will." Charolette agreed, finally finding the article she was looking for. It was about Corban Zeeks. "No one can, and I mean no one can hide from me, no one except for Corban Zeeks. An old friend of mine. At least, former friend. He always had to be the center of attention, always had to have the highest position. Every girlfriend he had, he had to be on top, and he had to do everything. Power thirst goes in his family. The Zeeks are a quite wealthy family, and uses their riches to buy them power. Corban, besides myself, are some of the most powerfull sorcerers still alive. And there are only three of us." Every pair of eyes were on her, and watching her speak intently.  
"Then, then you can find him?" Tonks asked after a moment. Charolette sighed.  
"It's an extreemly difficult and tireing procedure. Not every sorcerer is capable of every chant, spell, hex, curse and jinx. Sorcerery takes a persons entire mind and body to do something as simple as changing the color of your ink or even hair. I may be one of the most powerfull, dosen't say that I can do every spell."  
'So you"  
"I am able, however, to do every spell." Charolette snapped, before Tonks could even finnish her sentence. "There is only one that takes a lot out of me. Which is the one that you need to find Corban."  
"So what are we going to do then?" Kingsley Shacklebot asked, looking at the same article that Charolette held in her hands.  
"Well, obviously, you can't perform the spell." She earned a few chuckles. "That's where you invite me to come play. When is your next assigned mission?"  
"Thursday eve." James Potter said, without looking at his own folder.  
  
"Thursday evening." Charolette muttered. It's Tuesday today. Which means only two days. Alright, here's the plan." Every head was suddenly bent over pieces of parchment, ready to write down their instructions. "You will go out on Thursday as planned, and look for the minor Deatheaters and sorcerers. Most likely, you won't find anything or anyone. But, the following thrusday, or in a week if you please, we will go out. I shall be accompy you, and we will go to Africa. Since we have to search the world, well get the hottest counties done first. And we're only looking for sorcerers and deatheaters. Not Corban.  
"You're saving Zeeks for last." Kingsley said, still writing.  
"Exactly. He'll be the most trouble. After we catch a few of his men, he'll dissappear from country to country hoping to throw me off. He'll succeed."  
"But –"  
"I'm not finnished. He will throw me off course. He always used to be able too. I'll then apparate to some country, disguised and protected by the same charms he used on his own body. I will have a Wizard spell performed on me, to alert me when his mind is near me. And I'll locate him, and capture him. But, it could take weeks. I would think it to be a sudden vacation."  
"Weeks? What about everything here?" A man asked, whom she did not know the name of.  
"You will be here, keeping the Wizarding world in England in peace. I will be roaming country and country chasing Zeeks. When that time comes, I'm appointing Shaklebot in charge. I'll send him orders through owl –er- or whatever creature with wings is avaliable."  
  
***** I couldn't help but smirk at my own joke. Though the aurors don't seem much for comedy. It's not a pleasant subject.  
  
Nor do I want to do this. The world seems to moving much slower than usual. I'm not comfortable with my surroundings. It's on the second bloody day out of Azkaban, and I'm expected to function as normal. I can bearly even eat anything. They made my rations smaller than the rest of the prisoners. I was, after all, a filthy sorcerer.  
  
Gods, I wish I didn't have to work for the Ministry. This was the last on my list, afterall, they sent me to that hell, along with several of the people I'm living with. What a messed up world we live in, magic or muggle.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone in the meeting just watched the woman that they were now calling their boss. Some with confusion, some with respect, some with worry, and some with concern. All faces were mixed. Only Kingsley's face was set to neutral, not to give away any weakness that he never showed; even under the most dire circumstances.  
Charolette, whom had remained quiet for the past minute, seemed to be contemplating her own instructions. No one spoke, in fear to disturb her thinking. Something in her eyes flickered as she looked up with realization.  
"I need to get going. I have to get down to my other office, and to the house at noon. I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to free some siblings from the living grave they're currently trapped in. Thanks to Zeeks." Without further reason, she jumped up, taking her folders, and rushing out of the room. James shook his head.  
"We're going to have to talk to the Minister about that quidditch job of hers. She's not going to be able to keep up. Afterall, if my plan works, she'll have to start worrying about a wedding to plan." He smirked, gaining several grins and chuckles. "But I might need some help, any volunteers?" Several hands rose. 


	19. To Hell And Back Chapter 19

To Hell and Back Written by: Elven Warrior  
  
A/N: Chapter 19! Wooo! Ok, lets see here. My visions for this story are getting clearer, and if I can do it, I'm going to finnish the story around chapter 23 or so. We're getting there, then you'll be free, and I'll be starting a sequal most likely! =D Read and review! Remember, if you don't like it, then don't review. That's all I'm asking.  
  
Chapter Ninteen  
  
Growling at nobody, Charolette locked up her Quidditch office. Stuffing the keys in her back pocket, she forced her coat on. Biding farewell to several people in the hallways, she apparated out of the Ministry. Indeed so, she let the Minister know that she was leaving, and would send word if she was attacked.  
Instead of wizard apparation, she used the sorcerer version. A red hole appeared in front of her. Taking it at a run, she dissappeared into the red blur and appearing in front of a large house. A very large house. It was bigger than the Malfoy Mannor, if that said anything about it.  
But this house was black. Pure black. She shuddered. There were few happy moments that were experienced in this house. Many killings and sacrafices were made, many children concieved, and much pain were the rememberings. Charolette approached the house, examining the, what seemed to be the front door. It was almost impossible to see, since it was black like the house.  
Sighing to herself, she clutched a black staff with a yellow ruby in the top in her hands. Muttering under her breath, all around her exploded into white light, drowning the black for too short of time. To her liking, the front door had been forced open, and ripped from the wall.  
She was greeted with an unwelcome sight: bodies lay limp and rotting on the floor. The remains of her brothers and sisters. Praying that Apothy and the others still alive were nearby, she stepped over the first body that was piled in a heap on the floor in front of the door.  
"Jason." Charolette groaned. Making her way through the large foyer, she discovered that blood covered the dining room floor. A woman, approximately 32, hung from the chandelier, several knives in her naked body, and a broken split neck. Her eyes were still open. "Oh Ashley."  
She continued to walk through the rooms, starring at the bodies, praying to see signs of breathing. Her eyes screamed as she viewed a child, no more then 6, a heap on the floor, covered in blood, and breathing!  
"Diana!" She screamed, throwing herself to the floor, examining the child. Footsteps immeaditly sounded from the top floor, cascading down the stairs at great speed. Charolette didn't care. Turning the child carefully on her back, she had to hold back a sob. The little girl, known as Diana, didn't respond, but seemed to be a mild coma, or at unconcious.  
The child had many cuts, bruises, and what seemed to be a broken leg. But she was still breathing. Cursing herself horribly, Charolette lifted the child onto the bloody and dirty couch. Turning to the doorframe, stood Apothy, Drake, Gabon, Micah, Shana, Donavo, Madeline, Cassi, Kordi and Candie.  
"Charolette." A black haired, roughly around 16, gasped. "By gods, I thought you were dead." Charolette shook her head, looking her living siblings up and down. She felt sick, but held her composure.  
"I was in Azkaban." Her voice didn't sound like her own. "Framed." The teen gasped, clasping a dirty hand to her mouth. "Did you check for survivors?" Apothy nodded his head.  
"We were upstairs, looking for any signs of life. So far, nothing. Then we heard a scream, and now we're here. What's going on?"  
"Diana is still alive. Unconcious or in a coma, I don't know which, but alive. Gods, check down her, and do it quickly. We only have an hour to get back to the Ministry. Don't go into the dining room." She added, closing her eyes. "I've checked it, and you don't want to see Ashley's body, or the floor." Each of them nodding, they split up and searched the entire downstairs.  
40 gruesome minutes later, they gathered around the couch that lay Diana. All looked grim. Kordi held in his arms, a small child, also with black hair. The baby known as Andie, was still alive, and concious.  
"Gods." Charolette groaned again, clutching her head in her hands, trying to control her heartrate and breathing. She was shaking horribly.  
"There wouldn't have been anything you could have done about it, even if you weren't in Azkaban." Apothy said apoligetically. "It happened so fast, even Father and Mother didn't know what hit em'."  
"They diserved whatever the hell the got." Charolette snapped, taking the unconcious child in her arms. "Come on, there are no others. We need to get back to the Ministry. I have things to file, you'll most likely be interrigated, and we're going to St. Mungos." She shuddred. "And I'll be coming back with the Aurors, and others to clean the house out, and destroy it. We'll have a lot of funerals to plan."  
  
***** Oh god..oh god oh god oh god. I feel like I'm going to be sick. *****  
  
Just as she arrived, was just the way the small group left. All pure Rones's, all shaken up, all now bloody. Charolette was the last to once again, dissappear into the red hole, and stopped behind her siblings in the Ministry. All eyes were on them.  
Breaking through the small crowed, Charolette led her brothers and sisters to her quidditch office. Only because it was closer and larger then her defence office upstairs. Ignoring all the stares and gaspes as they walked, she snapped at the nearest auror.  
"Get the minister to my office on the third floor! I don't give a bloody fucking care whatever he's doing, get him there now!" 


	20. To Hell And Back Chapter 20

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: What else to say? Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last one you're going to see. Hopefully it's sunk in in by...I don't own Harry Potter. Though as much as I wish I did, I don't. I only own the plott, and characters that I've spent the time to create.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
***** Never in my life have I seen so much blood. Even when I killed that family of three. But that was twelve years ago. This just isn't who I am anymore. Morgana had changed me, yes, but I changed after meeting Dumbledore. Merlin, so much blood.  
  
Running through the Ministry was horror. Seeing all my employes and employers starring at me with shocked faces, some with horror etched into their skin, and then some with disgust. If only they'd seen the house, they'd know.  
  
Blimey they'd know.  
  
I don't want to have to do this. This wasn't on my list for a peacefull life. Looking for survivors in the true house of death isn't fun, it isn't what an everyday person would like to do. Myself being a Rones, and growing up in that house, I vowed to stay away from, didn't want to go back. Nothing is clear anymore.  
  
Nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Charolette now sat in her defence office, head in hands, and a James Potter rubbing her shoulders. The woman was stressed beyond all measures and she would burst any minute of anyone else would have come into the room. Thankfully James had snuck in while she was sobbing.  
Her brothers and sisters were sent to St. Mungos, and were being locked up in the mental department. Ethridge Jones had declared them dangerous mentally and physically after Epothy threatened the man for getting into his personal afairs with the battle that had gone on inside his home.  
James hadn't gone to escort the rest of the Rones's to St. Mungos, he stayed behind to stay with Charolette. Somehow, he just knew she would need him. When he snuck in, his heart had dropped to his feet. There was Charolette, sobbing and crying her eyes out, cursing the Minister and herself. Her rescue plan had not gone as expected, in fact, it blew up in her face.  
And to make the matters worse, Tonks had left an article on her desk. An article explaining the capture of Benji, Carlah, Darlah and Jack Rones. All whom were being sent to the same ward in St. Mungos. Charolette was an absolute mess.  
"Hey," James said quietly, massaging the womans sholders, attempting to calm her down. "Hey, come on now, don't cry. It'll all turn out for the best." He doubted his own counsule. Charolette mannaged to turn the sobbing into sniffling and quite groaning. "Come now Charolette, maybe, maybe they were insane. You haven't seen them in five and a half years. I'd go insane sitting in a house, apparently full of blood." He glanced at her black shoes, shining still with red. "Just how deep was it all?"  
"Only foot deep." She muttered sadly. "I still want to throw up." James inwardly kicked himself, and conjured his office chair and placed it next to the womans. He sat down, and draped an arm around her back, hugging her.  
"I think we should call it a day. It's too early to begin working for you. I'll leave a couple of notes to the aurors and one to Jones, and we'll leave. Somehow, I think that some people are going to want to be with you. You could use a nice cup of hot cocoa." Charolette looked up, eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears, but she still managed to smile at him gratefully. "There's the face we all love."  
  
***** As quickly as I thought my life was taken away from me, James Potter. Bless him James Potter. He's the man of never ending hope that everyone needs in their life.  
  
But I hate to admit it, he's right. It's too early to start working. It's been two days back into the world. I just need some time to get used to it all, and get most of my troubles off of my mind.  
  
I want to go home. Home to Grimwald Place. Home to Sirius.  
  
*****  
  
Apon Charolettes arival through the fireplace, soot covered, weary looking and still puffy eyed, the house was once again, full of noise. Harry had yelled for the whole world to hear 'SHE'S HOME!', to let everyone else know that once again, Charolette was back. James had followed soon after, also bearing soot from head to foot. Harry muttered a cleaning spell, and cleaned his friend and father off.  
He was opening his mouth to say something, but James stopped him with a stern glare, and led Charolette out of the family room into the empty living room. A fire was already going, giving off a lovely heat, relaxing the woman at once. She sank onto the velvet blue couch, wringing her hands.  
  
The first one to arrive into the living room was the none other than Molly Weasley. James mentally kicked himself again. Thinking that the eldest Weasley woman would never find them in here, was absolutly poppycock. And instantly, the woman had gathered the other woman in a tight bear hug, muttereing apologies and advice none stop. Charolette hadn't said anything, but limply laid her head on the red heads shoulder.  
  
***** I can't do it anymore. I don't have the will power to withdrawl from Molly Weasley's arms. I'm done fighting, I'm just done. No more will I ignore it all. This just has to stop. *****  
  
It took everyone else several minutes to locate what room that Charolette was in, and soon, a group of people had gathered in front of the wide doorframe. All bearing the same sad looks as James, Mrs. Weasley and Charolette bore. Sirius looked the grimmest of them all.  
Sighing, James went to stand with the crowed while Mrs. Weasley still had the victim in her bearhug. Charolette had her eyes closed, fresh tears visably sliding down her checks and to the floor. Molly had seemed to sence it, and refused to let the girl go. Eventually, Charolette had broken down into sobs once again, clutching onto the Weasley.  
She shooed everyone away from the doors, and closed them, returning all her attention back to the crying girl, letting her cry on her shoulder. Instead of returning to their hobbies, everyone gathered in the family room, the next hallway over. Sirius threw himself in a chair in front of the fire, turning away from everyone else.  
"Padfoot." James said cautiously. "Don't brood. Now's not a time."  
"I'm not brooding." The man snapped. "Just thinking."  
'Well, think outloud with the rest of us. Besides, we all need to talk to you anyway. Or, at least, most of us do. The ones that know anyway." Sirius's head popped up over the top of the chair, looking confused and frightened at the same time. James just smirked. 'What the hell are you going on about Prongs?" Sirius asked, hoping he didn't sound obvious. "You know perfectly well what I'm going on about, Padfoot. Now, I suggest you turn your chair around, and sit down." Everyone half expected Sirius to obey, but instead, he stood up, and glarred at James.  
"No James." He said. "I don't know what you're going on about, and I don't want to hear it right now, alright? We have better things to be thinking about, and Charolette is one of them. She lost her entire family. You know the Minister's plan is to kill the rest of the Rones's. Let's just focus on Charolette now, and we'll talk later." Dead silence. Sirius smirked to himself. He shocked everyone out of their minds.  
"Sirius is right." Severus Snape said, sitting down in the other chair by the fire. "We should be worrying about Charolette. I'm not going to let my goddaughter fall back into depression and hide herself from the world. I hope I'm not the only one that dosen't want to find her in the middle of the forbidden forrest, half dead." Sirius shook his head, finally resting it in his hands, elbows propped on his knees.  
"Letting Molly get to her first probally wasn't the best medicine." Lily said, glancing at Sirius. "Because Charolette broke down, she'll never leave her alone. You can garauntee that." Several heads nodded their agreement.  
"Mum'll never leave her be." Ron said quietly. "Maybe we should go pry her off of Charolette before she gets too attached. Soon, she'll starting treating her like a little kid again. And knowing how the feels like, it's not the best." Once again, several nods of agreement came.  
"Then who goes to fetch her?" Severus asked, looking at every face before him. Every head began to look around the room. Finally, all eyes rested back Sirius. Whom had senced the attention, looked up.  
"What?" He asked stupidly. "Me?"  
"No, not you. The dog." Severus snorted. "Yes you, you blumbering mut. Go out there and save my baby.NOW!" Sirius jumped up instantly, and crossed the room in three strides, dissappearing down the hallway. James smirked.  
"Nice one, Sev." He grinned.  
"Naturally Potter, naturally." 


	21. To Hell And Back Chapter 21

To Hell And Back Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
Hearing voices, led Sirius to the kitchen. Peering into the doorway, he spotted Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen, and a very tired looking Charolette sitting at the table.  
"Honestly, Molly, I'm fine now." She tried to say, ignoring the black puppy streaking across the entire kitchen.  
"Tut tut." The red haired woman sighed, her back to Charolette. "You could use some tea the calm those nerves." Mentally, Charolette screamed.  
"Molly, I know I rarely ever break down, but you have to understand, two days out of Azkaban and all of this is going on. It's just too soon. My nerves are on end."  
"I can't belive the Minister forced you into working for him so soon. I knew something was going on the minute he showed up at the house. I should have put my foot down." Sirius saw Charolette shake her head, and bent down to gather up the black puppy. Instantly, the thing shut up, and enjoyed the attention. It had gone quiet, the perfect time to butt-in. Sirius opened the door all the way.  
"Molly, is it possible that I borrow Charolette for a while?" He asked, looking past Charolette, who watched him with curious yet sad eyes. "There are some things I need to disscuss with her now." He really tried not to smile at Charolette. Thankfully Molly's back was turned, or she would instantly know he was lying. "It can't wait."  
"No Sirius, Charolette needs some tea. It would be best if you just discuss it now. The order is most likely going to talk about it tonighte anyway." Turning around, she was exposed to an empty kitchen. Frowning, She set down the cup of tea and seated herself in Charolette's chair. "Or not."  
Sirius and Charolette had been walking around the house aimlessly for at least 10 minutes now. They were both silent, thinking and just enjoying eachothers presence. It had been sometime after they left the kitchen, when Sirius finally spoke.  
"Would you like to talk about it, or no?" He asked, glancing at her face. Her eyes were hollow, but held much hidden emotion. "You'll feel better." He added, hoping that that was what it took to get her to start talking. She still said nothing. Sirius took her hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. "We'll go somewhere where we can talk, and not worry about anyone listening in.Come on."  
Sirius peeked around every corner in the house, making sure there was no one looking for them, or waiting for them, or even just standing around. He wanted to leave the house without being seen, for Charolette's sake. Luckily, his plan worked, and they were now walking across the backyard.  
The bodies of the battle were cleaned up, grass green, trees blooming. It didn't seem as if a fight even broke out. Sirius still led Charolette away from the house, heading to the patch of woods.  
"I came here all the time when I was a kid," He explained as they stopped in front of a large oak tree dead in the middle of the wood. "I still do, actually. Serves as a good place to just sit and think, or scream your head off without anyone hearing. The best thing about it is, no one knows about it but you and I."  
Charolette looked around the little clearing, her eyes resting on the large oak tree. It really was a secluded place, away from the eyes and hate, away from the world. She sighed, tightening her grip on the mans hand, whom in return, squeezed it affectonally.  
"So, do you want to talk?" His voice was a bit more wary this time. As if not sure what her reaction will be.  
  
***** Oh gods, should I tell him how I feel about him, or just everything that's been on my mind? My head is about to implode, which wouldn't be a good thing. Oh I don't know what to do.  
  
Maybe I should just shove him down on the ground, and snog him senseless. There we go, that seems like a plausable thing to do.  
  
*****  
  
Charolette nodded her head, and mumbled a weak 'yes'. Gently pulling her towards the Oak tree, they sat down, indian style, facing one another. Sirius felt like a teenager again. Roughly around 16, with the Mauraders all gathered around the Mauraders Map, planning their next prank. Instead this time, he was sitting across with the woman of his dreams.  
"It's just too much." She sighed, resting her head in her plams with her elbows propped up on her knees. "Two days out of Azkaban and already, I've lost what is left of my blood, and now hate my job and boss. Now I've shown the world what a weak-emotional-basket-case I am. Why? Why does the Wizarding World hate me?" Sirius supressed the urge to sigh, and looked the woman straight in the eyes. For the first time, he noticed a hint of blue in them.  
"They just haven't gotten to know you, like I have.They're scared to get to know you. And as for Jones, he's been out to get you for the longest time. We probally should have said something before you signed that damn contract." Sirius mentally slapped himself, over and over and over. "Don't let this bring you down, Cookie, just don't let it bring you down."  
Grinning slightly, Charolette brought her eyes to meet Sirius's. Cookie, her nickname given to her months before she was framed. She always liked it, feeling rather special.  
  
Oh..I'm gone..I'm lost. Lord, please give me strenght. I don't want to end up skrewing him just yet. I want to wait untill after marriage!  
  
Sirius too was grinning, it had been a while since he's used that nickname. In fact, he wasn't sure why this seemed the most appropiate time to bear it. But he did, and he was currently liking the reaction to it. Charolette was grinning, though trying to hide it, and failing miserablly. She shook her head, causing the man to laugh.  
"Oh shush." Charolette said, breaking her gaze from the man, and looking around the small clearing. It was big enough for a small house. Possibly big enough for a medium sized house. She wouldn't know untill she measured the square feet.  
"But seriously," Sirius stated, looking stern once again. "Don't let it all get to you. James has postponed your job for you, untill you're well enough to begin thinking about work. It's too soon, you need time to rest and to re-adjust. At least have some fun in life." He was grinning by the time he ended his sentace, making Charolette feel slightly scared for what he had planned up his sleeve.  
"Depends on what kind of 'fun' we're talking about, love." She muttered under her breath.  
"Pardon?" Sirius asked, leaning forward, hand extending to his ear. "Didn't quite catch that." Charolette shook her head, waving her hand, dismissing the current conversation. Sirius grabbed her hand. "No, what did you say? Padfoot wants to know." Charolette was now grinning again.  
"I said," Charolette said, in a much louder tone. "Depends on what kind of 'fun' we're talking about love." Sirius was now smiling from ear to ear, a mischevious glint to his eyes. He looked like a mad man, and it was starting to scare the hell out of Charolette. Suddenly, she noticed that Sirius was inching closer and closer, that mad glint still in his eyes. "Back off, mongrel!" She cried in mock terror.  
Only, her outburst hadn't haulted the other man's actions. Thankfully, Charolette was quicker and rolled quite a ways away before jumping to her feet. Sirius had ended up sprawled on the grass, head in one hand, and the other tapping impatiently on the grass, his saphire eyes glarring into her own. Charolette just shook her head.  
"You know, life sucks." Charolette suddenly said, becoming stern and sad once more. "As childish as I put it, it really does. I've known since I was a child, that life is never fair, that you can't go on exceeding your expectations. Nothing comes out always as you planned. It can go horribly wrong, wonderfully right, or oddly in the middle." Sirius pushed himself off the ground, coming to face level with her. After all, he was 6'3, Charolette was 6'2 ½. "I don't see exactly why Jones is locking them up? A baby for gods sake! The man hates my family! But then, it dosen't surprise me. Half the Wizarding World is queasy about me." She sighed, rubbing her temple. "It dosen't make sence."  
Sirius crossed the distance of the grass, and stood about 4 feet away from where Charolette stood. He just stared at her, wondering what the hell to say.  
'She has a tendancy to answer her own questions.' He thought with amusment. 'Always answers her own questions.'  
"What?" Charolette asked, noticing the wide grin plastered on the mans face. He came out of his trance, blushing slightly. "Black, now isn't the time to be picturing me naked." And his head snapped up, eyes looking into her own gorgeous black pearls.  
"If you MUST know," Sirius drawled, scowling slightly. "I wasn't picturing you naked. Though, thanks for the thought. And quite frankly, I'm enjoying every movement you're making in my head at this moment." Smirking, Sirius watched the woman.  
Charolette's cheeks had gone a slight pink, and she watched him with a rather amused look on her face. Crossing her arms, they stood and stared at eachother for what seemed like hours. Sirius was starting to feel slightly annoyed when Charolette finally spoke.  
"Maybe James was right," She said, confusing the man. "It is all the more reason to go off and have babies." 


	22. To Hell And Back Chapter 22

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Oh you all are wonderfull! I was almost completely shocked to find so many reivews in over a few days! And I'm just going to warn you, you keep making me want to lengthen the story more and more. Now I don't know what to do! Thank you all, you keep me going. I'm happy to be writing for your pleasure ;)  
  
Also, please note: I'm not the best speller in the world. In fact, I'm one of the worst. I assure you, there are most deffinatly spelling mistakes and grammar errors. So don't flame me for it!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it..EXCEPT for Charolette and the rest of the Rones's. Additional characters also. If you want to use one of my made up characters, be sure to ask me first.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
***** Oh gods..I can't belive I just said that. I didn't just say say, I couldn't have said that. It wasn't me! I swear! It wasn't bloody me! Merlin does he look so cute when he's confused.  
  
Oh no..  
  
I DIDN'T SAY THAT EITHER! IT WASN'T ME!  
  
*****  
  
Charolette stared in horror at the man before her. His confusion only increased, and watched her intently. Mentally kicking herself in the arse, she made a move to get up. But Sirius grabbed her arm instantly, pulling her back down to the ground, and not letting go.  
"Huh?" He said stupidly.  
"Eh?" Charolette recountered, hoping he'd give up. No, praying that he'd give up. Her plan backfired.  
"No no, don't start that." Sirius warned, tightening his grip, making the woman uncomfortable. "What does that mean? And what has James got to do with it?" Charolette snorted with annoyance at the mention of James.  
"Bloody idiot." She muttered darkly. "I'm going to kill him. Putting dirty thoughts through my poor head." Smirking, she looked Sirius in the eye, his confusion only raised another level.  
"What?" He still sounded overly stupid. Like Harry when she had brought his parents back.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
It was a bad thing that the great hall was extreemly quite. Deathly quiet even. Which made matters only worse. James Potter was making hilarious faces at the students, trying to lighten the mood, and Charolette tried her best to keep herself calm. But he made it damnly difficult.  
Harry just sat there at the Gryffindor table, his mouth hanging open like everyone elses. Eyes fixed on the three people by the great double doors. No words came out of his mouth, his expression was just priceless. Charolette had wished she brought a muggle camera with her.  
"Huh?" Harry finally stated, sounding not so very intelligent. And She lost it. Charolette broke out into furious fits of laughter, finally doubling over and clutching her stomach. James and Lily Potter behind her, supressed their laughter the best they could. Then another figure walked into the hallway. Charolette took one look at Harry, and screamed with laughter once again.  
It took him 10 minutes to figure out what the hell was going on. And 5 minutes later after that, he yelled 'SIRIUS!' and tore off to his godfather, hugging the man like he was going to dissappear any second.  
"Well, he runs to Sirius, but not us." James retorted. Charolette had calmed down, and stood up, dusting her clothes off.  
"Don't take it personally, but er, he didn't see you die." She smirked. Lily just smiled, and watched her son and friend hug. "I think you had better get out of here. Malfoy is going to hex me any second now. Been worried sick he has." She looked over at the Slytherin table, her expression suddenly stern. "NOW!" She cried, shoving the Potters away, ducking the jolt of blue light hurling her way.  
"CHAROLETTE JOYCE RONES!" Draco Malfoy bellowed, walking briskly towards the girl sprawled on the floor. 'WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN?!"  
  
~ End Flash Back~  
  
"Don't think to hard Sirius, you might hurt yourself." She mused herself, clearly amused by his oh so intelligent performance.  
"No, shut up." Sirius said, grinning. "Now, tell me what James said, or I'll force it out of you." Charolette raised that delicate eyebrow.  
"Tell you wha-"Only she was cut off by a hand clamping itself to her mouth.  
"Don't you even think about playing with my mind." Sirius warned, waving a finger. Charolette snorted when noticing it was the middle finger. The man attempted to keep a straight face, and failed miserably. "Tell. Me. What. James. Said. Now." Charolette sighed in defeat.  
"Do I have too?" She whined, giving off the adorable puppy eyes. Sirius swallowed hard, keeping his cool the best he could. He nodded firmly. "Fine." Her eyes sparked with that mischevious glint. "James has this crazy assumption that I have ah, have certain 'deep' feelings for you. He claims that you have these same certain 'deep' feelings for me. So he so bluntly states that we should go off and make babies." Charolette watched Sirius eye's carefully, not sure what his reaction would be. To her surprise, he held that same mischevious glint.  
"Oh really now?" He let his voice get silky. Charolette gulped silently. To her horror, he skooted closer. Cupping her face in his hand, he closed in, but did not go in for the kill. "Now that that is all sorted out." It came bearly as a whisper, for Charolette found herself being kissed by the man that every woman desired. And as any woman, she kissed back.  
  
Ok, I take it all back! Damnit I take it all back! And what is that taste? Chocolate? Oh merlin I'm actually kissing Sirius Black! 


	23. To Hell And Back Chapter 23

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Oh thank you for your wonderfull reviews! I'm very glad you all are enjoying this story. I'm thinking about writing a sequal. What do you think?  
  
Disclaimer: Well..*reads through paperwork* Nope, just as I expected, I don't own Harry Potter. Darn..  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
It felt like an eternity to Charolette and Sirius, as their kissing continued. Though, being the human beings they were, they needed air to breath. Simontaneously, both Sirius and Charolette pulled away, flushed.  
Sirius couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He finally had to woman that he had loved all these years, and finally shared their first kiss. He pulled Charolette onto his lap facing him. To his delight, she gave a muffled giggle.  
"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that." Sirius was the first to speak. His voice low, breath tickling Charolette's face. She didn't reply, but leaned her forehead against his own, making the most sweetest picture.  
  
***** I don't care anymore. I love him. I love him. I love Sirius Black. I LOVE THIS MAN.  
  
Even though it's been two days, I've loved him for five and a half years. I just pushed the thought out of my head while in Azkaban. I love everything about him..and his musk...so very unique.  
  
What is that? Roses AND musk? Mmmm  
  
*****  
  
"Maybe we should go back." Sirius sighed, looking at his watch. "We've been out here for at least an hour and a half." He grinned. "And Prongs is going to get suspicious." Charolette snorted and moved away, bringing herself to her feet, and waited for Sirius to follow suit.  
"James can go to hell." She smirked. "After all, he's probally only jealous." Sirius laughed. "Let him think what he wants. If he starts spreading rumors, you and I both know I'll hex him. I could right now..as a matter of fact." Sirius jumped to his feet.  
"No no, don't hex him." He sounded rather desperate. "He was the one who brought us together. Now I know what his little notes meant." Sirius said, sounding rather thoughtfull.  
"Notes?" Charolette repeated, sounding more suspicious then ever.  
"James left little notes in my room, at my place at the table, almost everywhere he knew I'd be. They had little sayings about love and such in them. I was going to jinx him, but decided against it." He wore that usual smirk. Charolette rolled her eyes.  
Lacing their fingers together, Sirius and Charolette left the little secluded area and headed for home. The sun had retreated over the horizon, blanketing the world in darkness. Vacant lights ahead alerted the two love birds that they were close to their destination. Charolette sighed, feeling a bit of dread.  
Privacy isn't a demand around the Weasleys'. Molly Weasley tended to know everything that went on with her family. Whether it be spying on her children, or mothers intuition. No one knew. And Molly would deffinatly discover hers and Sirius's little secret. It complicated things. Sirius, who had been watching Charolette's face the entire walk, seemed to read her mind.  
"There's a way to keep this from Molly." He retorted, looking serious. "Just act normal. I know that isn't hard for you. I've acting for five years now. Can't be too hard." He winked. Charolette grinned slightly.  
  
"Ah yes, acting. Always a necessity of life. Can't get through on a straight stream now can we?" She sighed. "Sirius, should we just tell them? Just to get it over with? Or let it be untill Molly does find it out." Sirius walked, continuing the frown to himself. Charolette let out a sudden hiss, pushing the man back into the trees.  
Panicking, Sirius lept back to his feet. He had no clue as to what was going on, and Charolette had something to do with it. Making a rash decision, Sirius ran back to the edge of the woods, only to find Charolette engaged in a battle with some creature.  
It was unlike anything that any witch or wizard could think that exsisted. It was dark, making it's already dark features invisible against the night. But from what he could see of the thing, it was deep red, even black. Besides having an eerie color of skin, this monster was huge. It easily towered a good 10 feet above Charolette.  
"Oh gods..Charolette!" Sirius hissed, clutching onto the tree in fear. Not feat for his own life, but for the woman that was currently battling the thing.  
"Oi! You bas-"Charolette yelled, just missing it's clutches by inches. "Sirius! Get either farther into the woods, or run to the house! I suggest the house..ow! Oh you are dead buster!" Sirius watched as Charolette twisted and turned, dodged and ducked this things large and sharp claws. Bearly missing every time. "Sirius! GO NOW!"  
Not wanting to be in the way, Sirius tore off towards the house. The creature gave a horrid wail, followed by a quick insult by Charolette. Sirius had startled whatever the hell the thing was, and he just wanted to get back inside the house. He wanted Charolette with him.  
All the noise grabbed the attention of the people currently inside the house. Everyone gathered around windows trying to get a glimpse at what was going on. James was trying to gather people to get out there, and hope to settle the fight down. But once getting a sight of Sirius, everyone stood quiet, starring at him.  
"Don't go out there." He gasped between breaths. "Just don't go out there." 


	24. To Hell And Back Chapter 24

To Hell And Back Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: Yes yes yes..Ending a chapter with Charolette battling an unknown creature and a freaked out Sirius..yes..that smells like a cliffhanger to me *sniff sniff* Yeah..anyway, I think we're coming to a close on this story. And I'm in the right mind to write a sequal..but I want to know what you guys think. There are some stories that I have delete from my account, and the ones left are the ones I'm thinking on pursuing.  
  
So here's where you come in. Read them, and let me know if I should continue..And here's something for your advantage..I am taking requests. Though, you're a bit restricted to what you can ask for me to write for you..I only do Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings. Though I haven't written a LOTR story in a while..I actually deleted my one LOTR story..anyway, I'm babling.  
  
On to the story! I'll do special thanks at the very end of this story..so don't worry! You'll get recognized.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
"Ruuuuurh!" The created wailed again, making another attempt to slash Charolette into pieces. Mostlikely for breakfast the next morning. Charolette grinned, making another leap.  
"Welll 'ruurh' yourself." Charolette smirked, throwing a branch at the raging animal. "You know, for a legendary Kesslink, you really are weak. Not to mention slow. I've come across one more vicious than you!" That threw the so called Kesslink into a horrible blinding rage. Charolette knew what she was doing.  
Rage itself for Kesslinks were their weakest points. When it becomes furious beyond all reason, it's dumber than mountian trolls. Charolette was the only one left alive to fight these things.  
  
***** This probally isn't the best thing in the world to do, but hey, I'm in a somewhat desperate need for something else to do then sneak off with Sirius. Though, as fun as that is going to be, you can't be a sorcerer and expect to live a monotone life now can we?!  
  
Oh shit..I'm in trouble now... *****  
  
Charolette let out a startled yell as the Kesslink suddenly dissappeared and reappeared right behind her, clawing her front badly. Ignoring the blood and shearing pain through her whole upperbody, she fainlly summoned her staff. A blinding flash of blue light, and there she stood, alone.  
The Kesslink was dead.  
  
***** That puts something else on my quirks and cons of my life. Everything I kill gets me one step closer back to Azkaban's steps.  
  
I should have just sent the thing back to it's world.  
  
No guilt now Charolette no no no. It attacked you and Sirius. You had to kill it, it would have killed Sirius. And he's the one keeping you alive right now.  
  
Well, another thing to add to the list to prove of my insanity: Contineous battles with that odd male voice in the back of my head. Shut up Jock! *****  
  
Deciding it would be best to get back to the house, Charolette turned and walked away. The body of the Kesslink slowly fading as death had taken it's toll, the killer walking away with nothing not a slashed torso.  
The killer.  
Guilt was never something of an issue to Charolette. She was brought up to kill and not give a second thought to the pleading and crying of the victim. But after her age of 12, and killing the family of 4, including two children roughly around 3 and 4, guilt never let Charolette sleep at night.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Charolette, you know what you have to do." A tall black haired man said, striding forward to the 12 year old standing before him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, their pleading cannot stop the pure justice and watching others die by your hand. Your task awaits." Nodding, the girl turned away, and left her home. Crossing the street to the neighborhood nearby, she spotted the victims house.  
'It's now or never. Or it's all or nothing.' She sang in her head. Eminem's songs had to keep her sanity from her family. Even as she obeyed, she still thought the Rones's to be a mental bunch.  
Not bothoring to knock on the white painted door, Charolette entered the house, hood of her cloak drawn apon her face, staff in hand and glowing red. Red: the light of death.  
The utter looks of horror on the family were terrifying. But the 12 year old Charolette had to do it. Each family member withered with pain, and slowly was torn apart from the inside out. Even their small children.  
When she was finnished, 4 bodies lay before her, dead and bleeding from the mouth, eyes, noes and ears. A gruesome way to die, and horrible way to die. It wasn't quite and painless, it was long and bitter.  
The bitter death that finally gutted Charolette.  
For a week, she let the nightmares of her recent murder haunt her, never letting her sleep a single night peacefully. Each morning, she would apply as much makeup as she could to hide the bags under her eyes, and the scars on her wrists and hands. The guilt had started to destroy Charolette. Whom was only 12 years old.  
She finally couldn't take it anymore. The guilt had attacked at full force, and she left Left without a trace, or even a hint as to where she was going. Her family woke up one morning, and found her gone.  
Much to her dismay, her father did eventually find her in the bottom of a ditch outside of Germany. She was dirty, sick, and malnourished and apparently had not slept for the 3 months she was gone.  
Several beatings had taught her not to run away again. Taking away the pain layed many many cuts on her arms and wrists, the sure sign of stuggle. It made who she was, and what she would always be. Then she was admitted into Hogwarts 4 years later.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Shuttering, Charolette continued her way back up to the Black Residence. Smirking as she saw every head cluttered in the windows of the back, looking for any sign of her or what she was battling. The back door had swung open, admitting Charolette inside. Everyone stared wide eyed.  
"Oh it's just a simple scracth y'all." She sighed, wincing as she touched her own torso. "It'll be a simple clean up." Sirius jumped forward, grabbing the woman to him, he tore for the kitchen. Many followed suit, especially Remus and Severus. Remus locked Molly Weasley and the rest of the current occupants out of the room. Many unlocking spells were chanted, but none opened the door.  
Sirius had lifted Charolette onto the counter, ripping her shirt completely off. It was bearly anything when the Kesslink was done with her. The shirt was at a loss anway. Though, Severus Snape was about ready to kill Sirius. Sirius ignored him anyway.  
'What the hell happened out there?" Remus demanded, soaking a washcloth in warm soapy water. Charolette frowned. He was using the muggle way. "Sorry, but we want to see the wounds.." He dabbed her chest and stomach with the cloth. Charolette gave a painfull hiss before leaning back and hitting her head against the window behind her. "Sorry." He muttered, looking at the cloth covered in blood.  
"What 'was' that?" Sirius asked, probally a little too harshly.  
"A Kesslink." Charolette stated simply, giving another hiss. Severus's eyes widdened.  
"I thought they were a rumor, a...a...a legend." He whispered, looking horrified. Charolette shook her head.  
"Unfortinatly they're real. And mighty nasty when they're mad." She once again, gave another hiss.  
'Sorry." Remus said again, still cleaning the best he could, applying pressure to the cut that wouldn't stop bleeding.  
"But, what 'is' it?" Sirius asked, looking as frustrated as he felt. Which was very obvious from Charolette's position on the counter.  
"A nasty creature not from out dear planet earth." Charolette supressed another hiss, instead arching her back slight, once again hitting her head on the window. "Damnit, bloody window."  
"Why did it attack us?" Sirius asked, his voice much softer now. Charolette looked at him, trying to search for the best words. She didn't have the slightest idea to why it attacked, or how it even found the rift between worlds.  
"I..don't know." Charolette admitted, shaking her head and placing a hand over her forehead. "It's not plausable how it found the rift, and how it knew where to find me. Something isn't right, unless it was only a fluke accident." Sirius sighed, looking scared now. He was just one for sudden emotions this evening. It broke Charolette's heart. Severus was in the same position as well. He looked stern.  
"I'm forbidding you to leave the house." He said firmly, striding forward to take Remus's place. "2 bloody days out of Azkaban, you loose your family, get thrown into a job, and now attacked by un known creatures. You're not leaving this house. Do you understand me?" Charolette nodded numbly, eyes threatening to spill the tears she was holding back.  
"Yes Uncle Sev." She whispered weakly. Her eyes closed as another cry threatened to escape her throat. The soap was really stinging and it was about ready to drive her insane. Maybe she already was.  
The cleaning process continued, and the bleeding had stopped. The scars were healed, and Charolette was as good as new. Severus had ushered Charolette up to his room in the Black residence, and locked the door behind him, forbidding anyone to enter without his consent.  
Severus had pushed Charolette into one of the chairs by the fire, and shoving a cup of hot tea in her hands, and pulled the other chair close to her. They hadn't said anything, but stare into the fire, both thinking.  
"Uncle Sev?" Charolette asked after some time. He man brought his face to face hers. "Might as well consult you first." She muttered a bit, smirking as the mans expression changed to confusion. "What, that is to say, would you feel if I established a realtionship with Sirius?" She watched with a smirk as the man before her smiled at her. "Uncle Sev?"  
"Charolette, I have full custody of you. Even if you're 22 years old. Because you're just out of that hell hole, Jones wants me to care for you untill you've fully gotten used to life. If Sirius will love you and will not hurt you, I'm all for it. I want to see you excelle in life, not be brought back down. "Charolette grinned, setting her cup down and taking her godfathers hands into her own. "But, the second he hurts you in any shape or form, he's dead." Charolette laughed.  
"Yes yes Uncle Sev, I know." 


	25. To Hell And Back Chapter 25, The End

To Hell and Back Written by Elven Warrior1  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: LAST CHAPTER! I know I wanted to make it longer too, but school is a bit hectic, and I've been sick..and well, I don't have as much time as I want anymore. So I'm going to make a quick chapter and then it'll be done. Thank you so much guys for reviewing my story, it's been great! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. Sadly enough.  
  
Chapter 25, The End  
  
Three years had gone by since Charolette and Sirius had gotten together. They were happy, everyone else was happy, and the world was wonderfully at peace. Nothing was going to go wrong, absolutly nothing. It was November 2nd.  
November 2nd was never going to be forgotten again. For it was the day that Sirius Black had finally proposed to Charolette Rones, engaging them for marriage. And November 2nd was the day that Charolette and Sirius knew their lives were now in danger.  
Within the three years of being together, they discovered the route to another world. And also discovered that more creatures were piling into the Magical world unnoticed. It left Charolette and Sirius stressed, as they searched London for any of these creatures.  
On the happy day of November 2nd, they wed, becoming Mr. And Mrs. Sirius Black. Two weeks after their wedding, they dissappeared, and dissappeared without a trace. Then another 2 years later, they returned, looking dirty and tired.  
After explaining their absence, the world understood, and left it be. Charolette and Sirius had destroyed the rift to the other world, and destroyed all ways of possible traveling between them. Though things were not the same after that.  
Charolette had become pregnate with their first daughter Mia. And had 4 children within 2 years. Though they were done. Two children plus twins were enough for the couple to handle, as well as auror dutties and contiuing their search for any strange creatures.  
But their life was still mysterious and hidden well. Even James Potter couldn't quite get the answer out of Sirius that he wanted. No matter how much interrigation techniques he used. So everyone left them alone to raise their family and go about their life.  
All good things eventually come to an end. And as everyone had feared, Charolette and Sirius dissappeared again. This time, taking their children with them. Four more years had gone by, and still no sight of them. They were gone this time, and this time it seemed for good. Harry, James, Lily and Remus had hope and belived that they were still alive. Their dissapearing had to be for a good reason, and that everyone just needed to trust the fact that they're safe and out of harm.  
Then once again, things began to go horribly wrong..  
  
THE END!  
  
I know this chapter was really really crappy, and not to my best writing. Trust me. I know. But I needed to do something fast, even if it was corny. This fic is done, and I don't seem to have time for a sequal just yet. But maybe in the mere future there will be. And I know that next year, I need to focus more on writing fiction since I'm taking Creative Writing my Sophmore year..writing fanfiction is good fun, but you can't publish it.  
  
So that's it, enjoy reading other fics! And Au revoir!  
  
~Elven Warrior 


End file.
